<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Complete Me by 15EmRose21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190363">You Complete Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15EmRose21/pseuds/15EmRose21'>15EmRose21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Greece is a vet, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Japan is a doctor, M/M, Minor Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Past Character Death, Past Japan/Taiwan (Hetalia), Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15EmRose21/pseuds/15EmRose21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you are physically incomplete until you meet your soulmate Kiku Honda, who already met his soulmate and also lost her, gets a shock of his life when he against all odds meets a new soulmate. Could Herkules Karpusi bring him happiness again, or is it impossible for Kiku to accept someone new after his first soulmate was taken from him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot I had written, like, 70% of this fic once upon a time, and since I got back into the Hetalia fandom for a bit I decided to finish writing it. I absolutely adore Giripan and I'm quite happy with this fic, so please enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world every person is born inherently flawed, lacking something in some shape or form. It may be a limb, teeth or some other physical part of your body, or it may be your sight, voice or even a small part of your brain. A case was recorded, where an individual was born without the ability to feel joy, and this was due to a small part of their brain missing, that with dopamine and serotonin controlled one’s experience of feeling joy.</p><p>Whatever one lacks, it will never be anything life-threatening. But it will certainly be inconvenient no matter what. Scientists throughout history have attempted to investigate in what way the missing part is determined, but thus far it hasn’t been explained. What part you will be lacking is random, except for one aspect. When you meet (aka. make visual/physical contact with) your soulmate, the one that is meant to be the other half of your whole, you will gain whatever you were born without. One person cannot have multiple soulmates at the same time, and meeting your soulmate isn’t actually that common of a thing. Only 6/10 people meet their soulmate in their lifetime. And when one loses their soulmate to death they will yet again lose whatever part they gained when meeting their other half. However, cases where a person has met a new soulmate after their first one has died have been recorded, although these cases are very rare.</p><p>In this world two souls meet, a boy with no voice and a girl with no sight. They meet, they fall in love and they live happily ever after. That is, until death takes the girl away, and the boy is once more left with no words and a heart broken beyond repair…</p>
<hr/><p>The world looked monochrome and dull, as Kiku stood among a crowd clad in all shades of white, black blue and green. The colours of mourning in China. Many people were weeping, and there was no soul in this place that didn’t feel sorrow. Mei had been loved by so many. Some were glancing at Kiku, expecting him to show the greatest amount of grief, but the small man stood with his face hard and blank next to the white coffin. Inside was his soulmate, his beautiful Mei, who had granted him speech so many years ago. Now he had lost his words along with her, and just yesterday Kiku had silently wept until his lungs ached and eyes stung. Now there was nothing left, and Kiku saw Mei off with an expression void of emotion. She would’ve understood. Mei always understood.</p><p>The coffin was taken away to be cremated, and Kiku watched as it was carried out of the room. He remembered Mei’s half-hearted wish of wanting to be cremated and then spread into some place she loved, and now Kiku wondered if that was what Mei would’ve actually wanted. This funeral was held in Taiwan, where Mei’s family was originally from, and the funeral mirrored that. It had many similarities with Japanese practices; offerings and prayers had been presented and there was incense burning. Mei would’ve been dressed in her finest traditional clothes, but…the plane accident hadn’t left her body in a good enough condition to allow that. Kiku squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pushing the image out of his head. He wanted to always remember Mei smiling and happy, not horribly mangled and disfigured by the crash that had taken her from this life.</p><p>The guests slowly filtered out and Kiku followed in suit, only to be stopped by Mei’s mother. She too had lost her soulmate only five or so years prior, and there was endless sympathy in her eyes. She lacked her left leg, and her steps were still uncertain after she had lived with it for almost 30 years and now had to walk with a prosthetic. Kiku automatically supported the older woman, and she whispered a shaky thank you.</p><p>”We will always be here for you, Kiku. You were a part of her soul, and so, you will always be a small part of ours as well.”</p><p>She said with tears falling down from her eyes, and Kiku nodded. He didn’t try to smile or look sympathetic, he felt too cold and drained to show emotion. Mei’s mother seemed to understand that, and she hobbled away after giving Kiku a brief hug. Kiku followed after her, but didn’t remain at the venue for long. He wouldn’t get Mei’s ashes; they would be buried in their family grave. No, all Kiku had left of Mei was a small altar at his apartment back home, some photographs and the gifts Mei had given him over the many years they were together. Kiku wanted to return home and go through them. So, he returned to his hotel and took the first flight back to Japan. Kiku was planning on never seeing Mei’s family again.</p><p>Once back in Japan Kiku immediately contacted his university and made the arrangements to complete his medical studies abroad in the US. Japan held too many memories that brought Kiku pain; he had to get away. Go somewhere new where he had no acquaintances, and no one had heard of him.</p><p>Not three weeks later Kiku was in a plane, on his way to the States. And he would not set his foot on Japan’s soil for many many years to come.</p>
<hr/><p>”Thank you for your visit, Mr. Hallow. Now, remember to take the medicine we prescribed, or your stomach will only get worse. You seem to enjoy yummy food so that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Feliciano instructed cheerily, making both himself and the patient chuckle at the last bit. Kiku merely smiled slightly and gave Mr. Hallow a small wave as the man rose to leave.</p><p>”Thank you very much, Dr. Honda. Have a good one now.”</p><p>Kiku nodded, trying to uphold the small smile on his face. But once the door closed, he let it drop and let out a silent sigh. Kiku struggled with being expressive when he was fatigued, and after a long day such as this it was especially hard. Feliciano, his assisting nurse and interpreter, chuckled again and gave Kiku’s shoulder a brief pat.</p><p>”I know you’re tired, but it’s lunch time now! Let’s go eat, I packed some extra pasta carbonara for you and Luddy~”</p><p>For someone who had lacked his sense of taste for the first 25 years of his life Feliciano made some good food, and thus Kiku agreed with a nod. Normally he wouldn’t want to impose, but Feliciano was a good friend and would most probably feel hurt if Kiku didn’t want to eat his food. Ludwig, or Luddy as his soulmate Feliciano called him, was an anaesthesiologist at the hospital they worked at and had his lunch break during the same period as Kiku and Feliciano. Although Ludwig had to be on the call constantly in case of emergency, where as a family physician like Kiku had set hours. Just like the Japanese man liked it; he thrived on routine. And Feliciano had the same schedule as Kiku since he had been assigned as Kiku’s interpreter. The Japanese man communicated with sign language due to his muteness; it was more practical than writing, which could take too much time.</p><p>Kiku and Feliciano walked out of the clinic, that was adjoined with the hospital, and into the main building. There were break rooms in the clinic as well, but those were cramped, and the pair merely kept their clothes and bags there. Feliciano was carrying the pasta he had prepared in a box and hummed one of his favourite opera pieces, as he and Kiku walked side by side along the long hallways.</p><p>“Luddy~! I brought food! Are you hungry?”</p><p>Feliciano hollered the moment he threw the break room’s door open, not really caring if there were other people around besides Ludwig. Which there were, and they snickered a bit as Feliciano made his way to the large blonde man by the couch, who was blushing from embarrassment.</p><p>“Haven’t I asked you not to be so vocal every time you enter a room?”</p><p>Ludwig sighed, but returned the hug Feliciano gave him. Feliciano smiled happily and gave Ludwig’s cheek a kiss, which made even the rigid Ludwig smile a little. Kiku smiled a little as well at the sight, and a familiar pang of both bitterness and happiness for his friends’ happiness shot through him. Kiku firmly ignored the bitterness, and waved as he also walked over to the pair. Ludwig nodded back and Feliciano headed to the kitchen counter, dividing the pasta he brought on three different plates.</p><p>“How has your day been?”</p><p>Ludwig asked in a rather official and polite manner, as he and Kiku sat down by one of the tables. Kiku lifted his hands and signed his answer, making sure he did it slowly. Ludwig had learned ASL for him, but was still in the process of mastering it.</p><p>
  <em>‘Busy. There were many patients, stomach flu is going around. Do you understand?’</em>
</p><p>The question at the end was for educative purposes; Ludwig had asked Kiku to ask him said question once in a while if he used more technical terms to the German would learn more efficiently. Ludwig was all about efficiency.</p><p>“I see. You do look tired. Uh, I didn’t understand one sign you used, you said something is going around…?”</p><p>Stomach flu wasn’t really a word used often, and Kiku repeated the sign and then signed <em>‘This one?’</em>. Ludwig nodded, and Kiku pulled a small notepad from his pocket along with a pen. Kiku wrote down <em>‘It means stomach flu. How was your day?’</em> and slid the pad over to Ludwig. Ludwig read it over, did a quick nod of affirmation and then focused back on Kiku.</p><p>“Probably not as busy as yours. I was only in 3 operations today, and administered some general anaesthesia.”</p><p>Kiku listened intently, it was interesting to him to hear about the work of more specialized doctors. Kiku hadn’t studied further than his current position due to his depression and overall lack of motivation, but now that years had gone by and he was almost 31 Kiku felt like maybe he could further deepen his studies. Ludwig was in fact still technically a student; he was currently on his third year of residency to become an anaesthesiologist. His reasons for studying that specific area were interesting; Ludwig had been born lacking the ability to fall into deep sleep. He could achieve all the other sleep cycles except for that one due to a certain process simply missing from his brain. So, Ludwig had to use a precise combination of different kinds of medications to shut down his brain in a way that allowed him to regain his energy. But the side effects could be taxing and a small slip in the dosage could make things even worse. So Ludwig, convinced he’d never find his soulmate, wanted to improve his own condition and help others like him and began studying anaesthetic. Kiku found it admirable.</p><p>Well, in the end Ludwig did find his soulmate at the age of 26 when he started his residency. Feliciano told Kiku often how Ludwig looked so peaceful while sleeping, and Kiku whole-heartedly believed him. Kiku had once experienced the joy of speaking for the first time in his life as well, gaining what you had been lacking since birth was an indescribable feeling. Much like an infinite amount of feelings flashed on Feliciano’s face every time he ate; the man would probably never get tired of being able to actually taste the food he had made.</p><p>“<em>Buon appetito</em>~!”</p><p>Feliciano declared as he traipsed over to the table and set down the plates, carrying them on his arms like a professional waiter. Which the man was, in a way. Feliciano had worked as a waiter for a high-class restaurant during university.</p><p>Kiku signed a thank you, Ludwig thanked him out loud and the three men began to eat. Feliciano chatted happily about their day, adding some extra flair and drama here and there, and Ludwig occasionally commented. Kiku was happy just listening and enjoying the food, which tasted delicious. Feliciano had outdone himself yet again, and after Kiku was done he signed as much at the Italian. Feliciano’s smile brightened even more, and he accepted the compliments with open arms. Feliciano was always happy to receive praise.</p><p>“You’re going home after this, right? Do you have anything you need me to do?”</p><p>Feliciano asked when Kiku stood up to take his plate over to the sink. Kiku merely shook his head and after he set down his plate, he signed</p><p>
  <em>‘Everything is done for today. You’re free to go home too’</em>
</p><p>This made Feliciano very pleased, and he turned over to Ludwig, who was still finishing his meal.</p><p>“If today has been a slow day for you could you leave early with me? We could have a date night!”</p><p>Ludwig frowned while he considered this, and Kiku chuckled. He could tell that the German was also very fond of the idea of a date night from the way his face looked less tense. Being quiet had its perks; Kiku had become extremely observant.</p><p>“I can go ask the department head, but I think I might have to stay on stand-by.”</p><p>“That’s okay, we’ll just watch movies at home! Lovino recommended this one movie about- “</p><p>Feliciano flew into an explanation of a movie that sounded very…extravagant. Kiku gave Ludwig a small compassionate smile and then proceeded to sign his goodbyes at the couple. Feliciano stopped for long enough to wave and cheerfully return the goodbyes, and Ludwig just waved. As Kiku exited the break room Feliciano’s energetic chattering followed him to the hallway and Kiku momentarily remembered, how he had once been in Ludwig’s position. Mei had been quite the chatterbox. The memories made Kiku’s mood bittersweet, and it remained that way all the way home.</p><p>Kiku lived in the uppermost floor of a rather nice apartment building. It was far from a high-class apartment that some surgeons could afford with their wages, but Kiku had never been vain and was happy to call the place home. It was a home for his kitten Tama as well, and when Kiku opened the door he clapped his hands quietly. It was a sign for Tama to come to him, since Kiku couldn’t exactly call her by name.</p><p>But Tama didn’t come, and Kiku found that odd and somehow sad. She usually always came to greet him at the door, and Kiku felt like giving his pet some affection right now. Or maybe he just needed to feel the warmth of another living being after the memories had made him feel sorrowful again.</p><p>Kiku took off his jacket and shoes, putting both neatly in their respective places, and walked into the apartment. It was a two-bedroom apartment with a roomy living room and toilet and was actually pretty new to Kiku; he had only moved in 6 months prior after saving up for a while. His previous apartment had not allowed pets and Kiku had really wanted a cat. The colours were subdued, much like the resident himself, and all the furniture was streamlined and simple in sensible colours(though currently it was a little scratched up due to a certain little kitten). Kiku’s bed sheets were red and green and white, a little more colourful, because Kiku liked waking up to bright colours. And those very sheets were where Kiku found Tama, lying on her side and seemingly breathing heavily. Kiku’s eyes widened, he could see some vomit on the floor by the bed and immediately the man rushed to his kitten’s side. She was hot to the touch, and even when Kiku scratched her behind the ears(she loved that) Tama didn’t react. Kiku, in a panic, quickly pulled out his phone and looked up the nearest vet clinic. The vet Kiku had gotten Tama’s shots at was a bit further away and Kiku wanted to see if there were any other options nearby. Thankfully there was; a place named Karpusi animal clinic was just 5-minute drive away. Kiku carefully lifted Tama into his arms, put her in her carrier and half-ran out the door and down the stairs(the lift would’ve taken too long). He was very careful not to jostle the carrier needlessly and was in his car again within few minutes. Kiku drove to the clinic with his heart in his throat, speeding even though the Japanese man always followed traffic laws diligently. Kiku had been in a serious and solemn mood today, and just the possibility of losing Tama made him feel like crying. Kiku hadn’t cried in years, and his rational and colder side tried to tell him it was useless to cry over a mere kitten, but the man was in too much of an emotional turmoil to listen.</p><p>Kiku parked his car in front of the clinic (even though it was a no-parking zone) and brought Tama inside. There were few people sitting in the waiting area, and a receptionist looked up from the computer with a smile when Kiku entered. There was a name tag on her shirt that read “Elizaveta”, and she had long brown hair with some flower decorations on one side. She opened her mouth to greet Kiku, but he didn’t give her that chance. Kiku put Tama’s carrier on the counter and began to frantically sign, forgetting that not nearly everyone understood sign language.</p><p>
  <em>‘My kitten is sick, she is hot and listless and vomited back home and on my way over here. Could you help her, please?’</em>
</p><p>The woman looked confused for a moment, but seemed to understand that Kiku was using sign language and lifted her hands in a calming manner.</p><p>“Please calm down, sir. I’m afraid I can’t understand sign language, could you please write down what is wrong with your pet, if possible? Can you understand me?”</p><p>The woman made sure to speak slowly in case Kiku was deaf and could read lips. Kiku grimaced slightly in frustration and pulled out his phone, quickly typing what he had said on his phone. While he was typing Kiku vaguely heard a door opening somewhere on the left and a sleepy-sounding voice asking</p><p>“What’s wrong, Elizaveta?”</p><p>“It seems this man here cannot speak; he is in the middle of explaining what his cat’s ailments are.”</p><p>The sleepy-sounding man hummed in thought, and that was when Kiku looked up and showed his phone screen to the woman. She read it, frowned a bit and scooted aside when the man who just spoke also leaned in to read the text. Kiku looked at the man, he looked to be a bit younger than Kiku with longer walnut-brown hair and heavy-lidded green eyes. But that was about all Kiku at that moment noticed about him, he was too busy being worried about his cat.</p><p>“Hmm, this seems worrying. I’ll take a look at her now, okay?”</p><p>The man said and his green eyes captured Kiku’s dark brown ones. The sudden eye contact made a small jolt go through Kiku’s body. The man’s voice was deep and slow and had a calming effect on Kiku. His shoulders relaxed a bit as the man opened Tama’s carrier and with gentle hands lifted the kitten out. With a worried frown Kiku followed him with his eyes, and before the man disappeared behind the door to the left, he sent the Japanese man a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’ll make sure she will be fine. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Something in the man’s tone and demeanour made Kiku believe him, and he found himself greatly reassured as the man took Tama to the back. The receptionist smiled at Kiku as well.</p><p>“Dr. Karpusi is a very good vet, and an expert on cats. If anyone can help your kitten it’s him.”</p><p>Kiku nodded, and having regained his composure he wrote down his information and left. The receptionist told him that they would keep Tama over the night just in case, and would inform Kiku when he could come over and see what was ailing her.</p><p>While Kiku was riding home, this time abiding by the speed limit, he thought about the vet, Dr. Karpusi. He hadn’t looked like a particularly dependable individual at first sight; he had a bedhead and his clothes and white coat were wrinkly and there had been this…nonchalance to him. Yet, despite all that, Kiku had felt like he could trust him with Tama. Kiku felt strangely at ease, and that ease made him hum quietly to the songs on the radio. And the moment Kiku realized he was humming he stepped on the breaks so hard they thudded against the floor of the man’s car. Kiku’s eyes widened as big as they could go, and he slowly lifted his shaking hand to his throat. Ignoring the countless honks of the cars behind him Kiku quietly whispered</p><p>“H-How can I speak…?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku almost got the police called on him, but eventually he was able to recover enough from his shock to drive the last few blocks home. Once he parked his car Kiku drew out his phone, hands still shaking like crazy. He kept mumbling to himself, as if to test that he indeed had his voice, while he called his older half-brother Yao. Kiku hadn’t actually called anyone in years; what use were phone calls when you couldn’t speak?</p><p>“How could this be, it’s impossible, M-Mei is dead, she gave me voice, she is still dead, people don’t come back from the dead, do they? No, they don’t, then how could this be…”</p><p>Kiku kept muttering until the call connected and Yao’s mumbly voice answered. It was barely 8am in Moscow, so Yao had probably been sleeping.</p><p>“Mh, Kiku? Why the hell are you cal-?”</p><p>“Y-Yao-nii, I-I can speak. I can speak again, and I don’t know why. W-What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Kiku’s voice was shaking as badly as his hands, but it sounded just like Kiku remembered his. Soft and bit higher than male voices normally were, now full of uncertainty and even fear. Yao’s side of the phone went quiet for a few moments, and then Kiku heard Yao rustling about as he got out of bed while talking frantically.</p><p>“You can speak?! That can’t be, Mei is- I mean, well, you know what I mean! What happened? Did something trigger it? What were you doing?”</p><p>Another male voice could be heard from the background, sleepily asking what was wrong, but Yao shushed his soulmate and instead focused on listening to Kiku’s explanation.</p><p>“W-When I got back from work I st-still couldn’t speak. T-Tama wasn’t feeling well a-and I took her to a v-vet. A-And as I was driving b-back from there I s-suddenly could hum out loud.”</p><p>Yao, on his own end, was flabbergasted. He had never heard about anything like this. At school they received classes about the soulmate phenomenon and how it was pretty rare, how those that met their soulmates were lucky. Yao had met his and so had Kiku, though his little brother had then tragically lost his. But for Kiku to once again get back his voice? That sounded impossible, could one person even have two soulmates?</p><p>“Then you need to go back there and check if anyone there regained anything! This is big, Kiku. Really big. You could have another soulmate!”</p><p>Now it was Kiku’s turn to go quiet, and Yao frowned. Behind him Ivan had also gotten out of bed and was standing over Yao’s shoulder, looking down at the smaller man with a concerned frown. What had happened to Kiku?</p><p>“I-I don’t know, Yao-nii…I think…I need to th-think about this. I-It could be s-something else, a st-strange freak occurrence, or…s-something…”</p><p>Kiku sounded very unsure, not really believing in his own words. Yao didn’t believe in them either, and voiced his thoughts.</p><p>“But Kiku-!”</p><p>“Please, Yao-nii.”</p><p>At that Yao closed his mouth, and sighed in annoyance. It had been so long since Yao had heard that tone of voice, and he could just see the expression that went along with it. He couldn’t argue with Kiku when he sounded so helpless and lost.</p><p>“Aiyah! Fine! But I am coming over there, you can’t stop me!”</p><p>“I won’t. Thank you, Yao-nii.”</p><p>Kiku sounded a bit better, but it didn’t put Yao’s mind at ease in the slightest. And after Kiku ended the call he frowned at the phone in his hand. Ivan, who had stayed quiet thus far, now slid one arm around Yao’s waist. Yao looked up at Ivan’s concerned eyes; the Russian man had gathered some things from the conversation but he was still very confused.</p><p>“What happened, <em>подсолнух</em>? What has happened to Kiku?”</p><p>Yao sighed and shook his head in defeat, not really knowing how he should answer that.</p><p>“Well, looks like he got his voice back by some miracle that he refuses to investigate. He is probably in shock, and I’m going to go to Washington and figure it out with him.”</p><p>Ivan, after some hesitation, nodded. He didn’t really want Yao to go without him, and this might’ve been a family matter that Yao and Kiku wanted to handle by themselves. But…</p><p>“I have paid vacation days saved up from work, and I think you do too. Let me just make a few calls. Can you book us tickets?”</p><p>Ivan blinked at Yao’s words, and then he smiled down at his soulmate. He knew Ivan so well. Yao had a small determined grin on his face; there was no way he was going to let his other half out of this. Ivan kissed Yao’s temple, giving him a hug from behind.</p><p>“Right away, Yao-Yao. <em>Я люблю тебя</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Wǒ yě ài nǐ. </em>Now get to it, you big oaf.”</p><p>Ivan laughed lightly and after a quick peck on the lips he walked out of the room and to his study, where the computer was. Similarly Yao sprang into action as well and picked up his phone from the nightstand. It was very handy that he and Ivan worked in the same place; Yao could get this done with one call.</p><p>As Yao talked to their boss his mind was already in Washington DC, trying to figure out what on Earth had happened to his little brother.</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, let’s see what’s wrong with you, shall we...”</p><p>Herakles said gently, as he laid the kitten down on the operation table. His movements were gradual but steady and practised; everything in his demeanour was designed to soothe an animal, and a person for that matter. Though this little kitten was not conscious enough to need any soothing, which worried Herakles. He put his hands on the little kitten, feeling for her pulse, and noticed it was a bit elevated as was her temperature. Just like her owner had said. In addition, she was breathing heavily with her mouth open and had some discharge around her nose and eyes.</p><p>“Looks like you might have a cold little one.”</p><p>Herakles said both to himself and the kitten, and he began the check-up. He did hesitate a bit before he started; Herakles usually had to have his assistant vet with him before he could perform check-ups on his own. Not because he was incompetent, but because his narcolepsy might kick in suddenly. Herakles glanced at the clock; he had taken his medication half an hour ago, he should be good to go. And so, Herakles grabbed his stethoscope and got to work.</p><p>Usually colds were not a serious issue for cats, just like with humans, but this kitten was still young, and Herakles wanted to make sure there was no risk of pneumonia or any other secondary illnesses. For this kitten’s sake and her owner’s sake. The small man had seemed very alarmed, he was probably a new cat owner and clearly cared about his pet a lot. Herakles could clearly recall the large dark eyes, full of concern and sorrow. His heart went to the man; if any of his several cats showed symptoms he didn’t recognize he’d panic too.</p><p>Herakles finished the check-up and indeed concluded that this little kitten had a cold. But she was also dehydrated, and thus Herakles put her on an IV. She barely reacted to the needle being put on her leg, which made Herakles’ job a lot easier and saved him from scratches and bites.</p><p>“You’re a well-behaved little lady, aren’t you?”</p><p>Herakles murmured to the kitten, as he stroked her fur and put her in her own little cage. She lifted her head a bit, meowed and gave Herakles’ hand a lick. The man smiled, scratched the kitten behind her ear and then reluctantly left the kitten to regain her energy. Herakles had other patients to tend to.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Karpusi, isn’t it dangerous for you to work? When was the last time you took your medication?”</p><p>Herakles lifted his eyes from the parakeet whose nails he was clipping and at his assistant and a vet student, Tino. The smaller man had a small concerned frown on his face; he had once seen Herakles fall asleep while giving a dog shots and that had been mildly traumatizing. Herakles could often tell when he was going to have an episode and could warn Tino and stop whatever he was doing, and the Greek man never performed surgeries unless he had just taken his meds and had at least two of his other vets around. All in all, Herakles was very cautious, because he really loved this job and wanted to do it despite his condition. But Tino still worried, and had taken it as his unofficial duty to keep an eye on Dr. Karpusi if any of the other vets were not around</p><p>Herakles stopped the clipping for a moment and looked at the clock. What he saw surprised him; it had already been several hours since he had taken his meds, usually at this point he would’ve had at least one episode. Herakles looked back at Tino and there was confusion on his face.</p><p>“I do feel a bit sleepy because it’s late, but...it’s not the same sleepy as when an episode is coming.”</p><p>Now Tino looked confused too; Herakles’ episodes more or less had a pattern and it was rare for that pattern to be broken. Nevertheless, it was late, and almost time for the clinic to close.</p><p>“I can finish clipping Ponyo’s nails, go ahead and go home, Dr. Karpusi.”</p><p>Tino offered and took the nail clippers from Herakles. Herakles wanted to politely turn Tino down but was interrupted by a yawn. The Finnish man chuckled and nudged Herakles away from the parakeet and towards the door.</p><p>“Go on now. You have an early morning tomorrow and I don’t, it’s fine.”</p><p>Herakles agreed with a nod, but before he left, he made sure to say goodbye to all the patients in their cages. Herakles lingered by the kitten with a cold, apparently named Tama. The small tuxedo cat was now awake and feeling better, though she still panted and sneezed now and again. Tama was very polite for a kitten and purred in bliss when Herakles gave her scratches behind the ear.</p><p>“If you’re this kind I’d love to get to know your owner.”</p><p>Herakles murmured; he believed that pets reflected their owner’s true nature. Tama answered his words by licking his hand and Herakles chuckled. After few more scratches closed the cage and finally headed out, giving Tino a small wave.</p><p>Herakles didn’t go far, since he lived on the second floor of the building where his clinic was. That made it very easy to react fast in cases of emergency, and if some patients needed extra attention Herakles could easily take them home and monitor them there. When Herakles opened the door his five cats immediately came to greet him and the man kneeled down to give them all affection.</p><p>“I’m home Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Aphrodite.”</p><p>Each cat meowed once their name was voiced, and Herakles chuckled. His evening progressed normally; he fed his cats and himself, checked some paperwork, read a book for a while, then showered and went to bed. But only when he was lying in bed, surrounded by cats, did Herakles pause in confusion. This was strange; usually he would’ve had an episode by the time he was getting ready to shower. But no, Herakles just felt a bit tired but...that was it. Ever since little Tama had been brought over Herakles had felt a bit strange. Besides not having episodes, that was. Herakles couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he felt strangely...content. Yes, that was what this feeling was, probably.</p><p>“I will think about it more tomorrow...”</p><p>Herakles muttered quietly and yawned, quickly falling to sleep. And though usually Herakles woke up several times every night due to vivid dreams or muscle spasms tonight, for the first time in 27 years, he was able to get a proper night’s sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Kiku didn’t get even a wink of sleep that night. Which was fine, he didn’t have work tomorrow since it was Saturday. But that did little to calm Kiku’s swirling thoughts. His mind was a chaotic mess, full of confusion and frustration and grief and some more confusion. At the moment Kiku couldn’t really care less who his possible second soulmate could be. He just wanted to know how this could be possible; it felt like fate was trampling on his resolve to never regain his voice. Kiku had been more than convinced that would happen after Mei died. He had never heard about anyone meeting a new soulmate after their previous one had died. Kiku had been to support groups for people who had lost their soulmates and none of them had ever had anything like this happen to them. But, after a Google search that involved a lot of typos due to shaking hands, Kiku had found out that it indeed was possible. The scientific article had said, and Kiku quoted:</p><p>
  <em>“Cases where a person has met a new soulmate after their first one has died have been recorded, although these cases are very rare. The last recorded case happened in 1982; When a man, who had lost his wife and soulmate 10 years prior, met a woman he yet again gained what he had lost. The reason for this phenomenon is still unknown due to its rare nature, but it is believed that the new soulmate must share at least 50% temperamental similarity to one’s previous soulmate for the new link to form. This is, however, all purely theoretical.”</em>
</p><p>The article didn’t help a lot, but at least it proved one thing; this had happened before. Kiku’s case wasn’t a freak of nature. But, yet again, that notion didn’t make the man feel any better. This was all wrong. Kiku couldn’t even imagine, that there was a person on this Earth that was even remotely similar to his Mei. No one could replace Mei. Kiku couldn’t, <em>wouldn’t</em>, allow himself to love anyone but Mei. Because it was a fact, that even though two people were soulmates that didn’t mean they had to or would fall in love. Kiku knew people who were merely close friends with their soulmate. In fact, he knew one pair back in Japan, that loathed each other and had agreed to never see each other again. Yes, this would all be straightened out. At least Kiku prayed it would be.</p><p>Kiku hugged his pillow, and finally at 4am sleep snuck up on him. Kiku missed Tama. Now more than ever he wished he had another living being by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku woke up to the sound of his doorbell, basically wrenching the man out of his peaceful dreamworld. Kiku groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes, wondering who on Earth it could be at this hour. It shouldn’t be Feliciano; the Italian man usually spent his free days helping around at his twin brother’s restaurant. No one else had a reason to come all the way to Kiku’s apartment, they would send a message first. Unless…</p><p>Kiku realized who the mystery guest most likely was and with a small sigh he climbed out of bed. Kiku automatically headed over to Tama’s feeding bowl first, but then he remembered his kitten was at the clinic. Where his possible new soulmate was. Oh dear, now Kiku’s mind began to swirl again and he felt like he needed aspirin.</p><p>The doorbell didn’t cease even for a moment, and when Kiku shuffled along the entrance hall he could hear Yao’s voice calling to him from outside. Just as Kiku had predicted.</p><p>“Kiku! I know you’re in there, your car is in its place! Don’t tell me you’re still sleeping?”</p><p>Kiku shook his head a bit, and just when Yao finished his sentence Kiku opened the door. Behind it was Yao and further behind him towered Ivan, Yao’s husband and soulmate. The tall man gave Kiku a small wave and smile, but before Kiku could return the gestures Yao pulled his little brother into a hug.</p><p>“Finally! How are you feeling, Kiku? Are you feeling any better? Did you get your thoughts sorted out?”</p><p>Kiku was bombarded with questions, but he had no intention to answer any of them. Not here when he was standing at the doorway and his neighbours could probably hear his brother’s rather loud voice.</p><p>“Please come in first Yao-nii, Ivan-san.”</p><p>Yao huffed, but did as Kiku asked and walked inside with purpose in his steps. Ivan followed in suit and now Kiku said a quite hello to the man. Ivan nodded, looking slightly shocked since this was the first time he was hearing Kiku’s voice. He and Yao had met after Kiku had already lost his soulmate.</p><p>Kiku closed the door and found Yao looking at him impatiently, waiting for an update on his little brother’s current state. Though the two had only met when Kiku had been 12 and Yao 17 the Chinese man had quickly taken a liking to his new younger brother and had become quite protective. Which resulted in this kind of behaviour even when Kiku was 31 and Yao 36.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink, or eat? I think I have some- “</p><p>Kiku tried to avoid the topic at hand, but was stopped by Yao, who lifted his hand. Kiku automatically stopped talking, and Yao sighed.</p><p>“I can see you don’t want to talk about it yet. I’ll cook us something but tell me what’s on your mind while we eat. Please?”</p><p>Kiku hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. Yao nodded as well and turned around, making his way to the kitchen. He knew where everything was. Kiku was left in the entrance hallway with Ivan, and the Russian shuffled awkwardly and then gave Kiku a shy smile.</p><p>“You have a nice voice, Kiku.”</p><p>Kiku couldn’t help but give Ivan a small smile, his voice sounded so careful despite the man usually being quite brave with his words. Ivan of all people tried to be careful not to hurt Kiku or make him feel bad. Ivan had lived without the ability to feel empathy for the first 23 years of his life, and the habit of blurting out whatever he was thinking was a habit the Russian hadn’t been able to shake. But he had Yao by his side, and he made sure Ivan didn’t say anything the Russian would regret.</p><p>“Thank you, Ivan-san. I’m sorry you couldn’t hear it for the first time in better circumstances.”</p><p>Kiku said, and bowed slightly in apology. Ivan shook his head, and his normal (and slightly off-putting) smile was back.</p><p>“I’m just happy I got the chance to hear it. Even if you might not be right now.”</p><p>Ivan was back to blurting out whatever he thought, and Kiku found it refreshing. It was better than being treated overly gently. Yao and Ivan weren’t the kind of people to do that, they were both honest, and suddenly Kiku felt happy that they were here.</p><p>“It’s a relief someone here is happy at the moment. Let us go to the living room, Yao-nii shouldn’t take long.”</p><p>And he didn’t. Kiku and Ivan had time to chat for about 10 minutes until Yao returned with three plates of fried rice, seasoned with vegetables and whatever he had found from Kiku’s fridge. Kiku knew he had had some leftovers in there and was glad to know they wouldn’t be in the way anymore.</p><p>The three ate in silence for few minutes, but Yao couldn’t stay quiet for longer than that. He set down his chopsticks and bore his eyes into Kiku.</p><p>“What do you want to do, Kiku?”</p><p>Kiku, knowing he couldn’t avoid this any longer, set down his own chopsticks as well and looked at Yao. There was frustration and concern in his older brother’s eyes. Kiku sighed quietly and thought about his answer for a bit. Ivan kept eating, but his attention was directed at the situation before him.</p><p>“I…I don’t know…I checked, and apparently it is possible to have another soulmate. B-But…I’m not sure if I want that…”</p><p>Yao frowned a bit; he had also looked it up and had read the same article as Kiku had. Yao was a lot more skeptical about the issue, especially about the ‘must share at least 50% temperamental similarity’. Yao hadn’t found his soulmate in 30 years of his life and had dated many people before Ivan, so he wasn’t that big of a believer in soulmates. He had been extremely happy to meet Ivan and regain both his hands he had lived without, for sure, but Yao also knew that there wasn’t a single type or kind of person he was attracted to. And he was also sure that the same could be said about Kiku. Yao’s little brother had met his soulmate at the young age of 15, but Kiku had told Yao that he had in fact found many kinds of people attractive both physically and personality-wise. And none of them had been that similar to each other. One had been a loud, boisterous American exchange student in high school and other had been a cranky and bit snobbish British literature teacher when Kiku had still been in university. The existence of a soulmate didn’t bar attraction towards other people. But…it was also a fact that Kiku had always loved and adored Mei the most.</p><p>Yao thoughtfully ate one more spoonful, and then answered.</p><p>“Even if you don’t want that you should consider the other party. They have gained back what they were missing and are most probably very confused or even panicking at this very moment. They deserve to know who you are, and you both deserve the possibility to discuss what you want to do. Am I wrong?”</p><p>As usual, Yao’s advice was sensible and correct. Kiku nodded, looking down at his food. He had been so much in his own head that he hadn’t thought about this new possible soulmate. Kiku didn’t feel too bad about not having considered them, since he had really been very shaken, but now that Kiku stopped and thought about them he found himself…intrigued. Just slightly. Mostly Kiku was afraid and hesitant and guilty and maybe even a bit angry. What kind of person would it be? If the study was right and they were even a bit like Mei, then Kiku would certainly feel even more hesitant. He didn’t wish to replace Mei in any way and pursuing anything at all with this new soulmate would mean just that. It would mean betraying Mei. Or at least that was what Kiku’s mind was telling him…</p><p>“N-No, you’re right, Yao-nii. They have the right to know.”</p><p>Kiku agreed with Yao, his voice weak and a bit shaky. Yao sighed silently and scooted closer, putting an arm around his little brother’s shoulders.</p><p>“You have to go get Tama, right? Do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>Kiku considered Yao’s offer, pushing the food on his plate around with the spoon. In the end Kiku shook his head and have Yao a weak smile.</p><p>“I would greatly appreciate it if you waited outside; I can go inside on my own. You will see if something goes wrong.”</p><p>Yao didn’t know if he liked that, but he also didn’t want to force Kiku to go outside his comfort zone right now. So he agreed, and that was when Ivan spoke up.</p><p>“Can I come as well? I am quite curious about this new soulmate.”</p><p>“Ivan! This isn’t a show or any other form of entertainment, we shouldn’t crowd Kiku!”</p><p>“No no, it’s fine, Yao-nii. You can come, Ivan-san, and keep Yao-nii company.”</p><p>Ivan chuckled and nodded, agreeing to these terms.</p><p>“Thank you, Kiku~ Yao-Yao does get lonely easily.”</p><p>“Aiyah! What do you mean with that, you big oaf?!”</p><p>“I just mean you are very cute, my sunflower~”</p><p>Yao blushed at that, and left Kiku’s side so he could try to cover Ivan’s mouth and lecture him at the same time. Ivan merely giggled and used the chance to pull Yao into a half-hug. Kiku followed the small chaos of a situation with a small smile; Yao and Ivan were a very well-balanced couple and their interactions were fun to observe. One would think Kiku wouldn’t want to be around couples that were soulmates due to his past, but Kiku had never felt jealous or overly bitter for their happiness. Kiku always just felt happy for them, and then sorrowful when the scene made him remember Mei. That happened now as well, but there was one more feeling aside from those two. One, that Kiku killed the moment it lifted its head.</p><p>Hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just a sucker for when Ivan calls Yao with all kinds of cute pet names even though he's younger, it's adorable~</p><p>подсолнух = Sunflower<br/>Я люблю тебя = I love you<br/>Wǒ yě ài nǐ = I love you too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tama’s owner will come and pick her up at 2pm. Have you taken your medication today, Dr. Karpusi?”</p><p>Elizaveta announced, when she walked to the room. Herakles was in the middle of giving a litter of kittens their shots with Tino, and he was feeling strangely…awake. Herakles had indeed taken his medication today, but it hadn’t had the expected effect. It had made him antsy and uncomfortably energetic and even though Herakles had woken up at 7am and had taken the medicine 10:30am he hadn’t had even one episode during the morning. In fact, Herakles had slept through the whole night without waking up once.</p><p>Not mentioning these things to his receptionist, Herakles nodded as an answer to Elizaveta’s question and then glanced at the clock. 1pm.</p><p>“I’ll give Tama one more check-up before her owner comes. Can you take care of these little ones, Tino?”</p><p>“Yes, Doctor. Gladly.”</p><p>Tino answered happily; he was in a chipper mood today. Partly because he was able to handle these cute kittens first thing after his shift started, partly because his boyfriend had surprised him with a breakfast in bed this morning.</p><p>Herakles smiled and walked out of the room, entering the main room where the patients were kept. Herakles headed straight for Tama’s cage and the kitten greeted him with a happy little meow. Herakles chuckled and meowed back, not even noticing Elizaveta’s small eyeroll as she went back to her post. Herakles opened the cage and lifted the kitten out, having a conversation with Tama through meows the whole time. Herakles had no shame; he really loved cats and loved pretending they understood his meows.</p><p>Herakles had taken the IV out few hours earlier when it had been clear Tama was fully hydrated again and had eaten with great appetite. Even now Tama was energetic, purring like a small motor and licking Herakles’ fingers. This kitten was very sweet, and Herakles was looking forward to meeting her owner more and more by the minute.</p><p>“Let’s make sure your owner gets you back in tiptop shape, okay?”</p><p>Herakles said to Tama, and she meowed back as if agreeing with him. Herakles chuckled and proceeded to give her a small check-up. Nothing new had arisen; Tama’s body temperature was still a bit high and she occasionally sneezed, but that was to be expected. She wasn’t vomiting and panted less now, that was a good sign. Tama was a vital kitten and would surely be healthy again very soon.</p><p>“Perfect. Do you want to play until your owner comes?”</p><p>Herakles asked, already moving his fingers in a way that made Tama try to catch them. Herakles didn’t have any appointments until 2pm, all his patients had been checked and were as well as they could be and Tino was handling the kittens. So, Herakles and Tama could have some fun. And fun they did have, using the cat toys that Herakles kept at the clinic. Tama enjoyed playing like any kitten would, but Herakles noticed that she enjoyed the sneaking and waiting part more than the actual pouncing and capturing. She was very patient and calm for a kitten. Herakles smiled, and slowly dragged the feather toy across the floor, watching how Tama in turn watched the toy, her tail swaying slowly from side to side. Her eyes were wide and attentive and when she did pounce, she was quick and agile. She was a true hunter.</p><p>But Tama got bored after half an hour and instead preferred to snuggle up within Herakles’ arms. Herakles had nothing against this and went to the room where he received the patients’ owners. Herakles sat down on the small couch at the corner of the room and checked the time. 20 minutes left. Herakles leaned back, stroking Tama slowly and calmly, and he listened to the kitten purr and breathe deeply in and out. Herakles found his eyes slipping closed, but he knew he wasn’t having an episode. He simply felt like taking a nap, and he knew he had the power over this feeling. Herakles could simply choose not to fall asleep, unlike when he had an episode. Perhaps that was exactly why Herakles chose to give in to the feeling. A small nap couldn’t hurt. Herakles usually didn’t nap for long anyway, and Tama was so warm, and it was so nice and quiet…</p><p>Herakles fell into a light sleep, his hand still resting on top of Tama.</p>
<hr/><p>“Are you sure you don’t need me to come with you?”</p><p>“I’m sure, Yao-nii. I will be able to handle myself. Believe it or not, I will be turning 31 in one month.”</p><p>Yao rolled his eyes, Kiku must’ve really been more okay than he thought if he was being snarky. Kiku indeed was feeling calmer now, mostly because his big brother’s worrying and nagging had sobered him up. Kiku was as patient as a mountain, but even a mountain crumbled if the wind howled at it for long enough.</p><p>“Come on, Yao-Yao. There is a bench right over there, let’s sit there and let Kiku do this. Alone.”</p><p>Thank goodness for Ivan, whose words finally swayed Yao and they could stop standing in front of the clinic. Kiku really didn’t want to make a scene. So, Yao and Ivan settled on the bench and proceeded to feed the pigeons with the dry bread Kiku had given them back at his apartment. Kiku sighed, turned around and opened the clinic door. The receptionist, same from yesterday, had watched them through the window and now looked at Kiku with a mildly amused expression. Kiku blushed slightly from embarrassment and made his way to the counter. This time there were no other customers waiting.</p><p>“Hello again, sir. You’re nice and early, it’s only 1:50pm. You must be eager to see your kitten again.”</p><p>The woman was nice and polite, though Kiku felt even more embarrassed now that it had been pointed out that he was early. He indeed was eager to see Tama, but that wasn’t the only reason why Kiku was early.</p><p>“Y-Yes, um, I was very worried about her.”</p><p>The receptionist blinked in surprise when Kiku spoke.</p><p>“You can speak? Why did you not do so yesterday?”</p><p>The receptionist asked without much thought, but when she saw Kiku’s uncomfortable expression she panicked a bit.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry sir, it’s none of my business, naturally. Please forgive my rudeness.”</p><p>“Oh, no, um, actually…may I ask a question?”</p><p>Kiku asked quietly, growing more and more anxious. This woman might be his new soulmate, and now that that was in Kiku’s mind he couldn’t even look at her directly. The receptionist looked confused.</p><p>“Certainly. What is it, sir?”</p><p>Kiku opened his mouth, but no words came out. He glanced at the woman, patiently waiting, and found that he couldn’t ask the question in his mind. Kiku was too embarrassed, too afraid, and…somehow, he had a feeling this woman wasn’t his soulmate. Perhaps the last reason was something his mind made up so Kiku wouldn’t have to ask, but he felt strangely certain.</p><p>“I-Is the doctor already available? I’d like to see my cat as soon as possible, please.”</p><p>The receptionist seemed surprised again, that that had been the question, but resumed her polite smile soon after and nodded.</p><p>“Certainly! Just go through that door and go to the first room on the left, he will be with you soon.”</p><p>Kiku nodded and didn’t waste any time exiting the situation. After saying a quiet thank you he shuffled over to the door and basically dove behind it. Kiku’s stress levels were very high and his pulse was racing. This was nerve-wrecking, he wondered how bad it would get if he actually found his soulmate. Kiku stopped to consider the possibility of that being the doctor from yesterday. He had been male, probably younger than Kiku and much larger too. But…he had had gentle voice and eyes.</p><p>Kiku shook his head and proceeded to enter the room to his left but didn’t expect to see what he saw behind it. The man from yesterday was already in there, asleep with Tama in his arms. And she was asleep too. Immediately Kiku went into sneak mode so he didn’t wake them and very carefully closed the door. Kiku stared at the pair; they both looked very peaceful and... cute. So much so that smile tugged at Kiku’s lips. But his eyes widened when he realized what he was thinking and immediately corrected his thoughts. Tama looked really cute, just Tama, not this large man that was holding her. Holding her very gently, like she was something very precious and fragile. Which she was, to Kiku at least.</p><p>Kiku walked closer silently and took in the man’s appearance more closely. He looked exactly the same as yesterday, of course he did. He still had a bedhead and there was a strange little curl on top of his head. His clothes weren’t as wrinkly though and there weren’t dark circles around his eyes. He looked well-rested, despite being asleep currently.</p><p>Without noticing Kiku had begun to smile, and he sat on the arm of the couch carefully, never taking his eyes off the man and Tama. The man really was larger than Kiku, and the Japanese man suspected the doctor had at least 20 centimetres on him. He also had a well-built frame, and Kiku suspected that under his clothes the man was muscular. At that thought Kiku blushed, how could he think something that shameless about a sleeping person who he hadn’t even been properly introduced to yet? Kiku was ashamed and felt guilty and deemed that it was wisest to wake up this sleeping man.</p><p>Kiku cleared his throat, but nothing happened. He cleared his throat louder, and nothing happened again. This man was very determined to stay asleep. Kiku frowned slightly and stepped over to the man. Hesitantly he put his hand on the man’s shoulder and shook a little. Kiku was baffled when nothing happened again. Well, Tama did stir and meowed quietly, but the man didn’t react aside from sniffing weakly. Kiku shook harder, and this time spoke as well</p><p>“Excuse me? I would greatly appreciate it if you woke up, please.”</p><p>This time there was a reaction larger than sniffing. The man frowned a bit and stirred but didn’t wake up. Kiku shook again, hoping the third time would be the charm. He was actually getting slightly amused by this situation, and there was a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Please wake up, I would like to have my kitten back, if you do not mind.”</p><p>Now they were getting somewhere. The man’s eyes opened the tiniest bit, and his bleary gaze focused on Kiku. Kiku hadn’t realized how close he was, but when he saw his own reflection in the man’s eyes he blushed and quickly backed away. The man kept looking at him as he woke up, blinking few times.</p><p>“Kitten…”</p><p>He muttered, still looking at Kiku, and yawned. The man stretched, careful of Tama in his lap, and seemed much more awake after he was done with that. He observed the still blushing Kiku for few moments more and then smiled gently.</p><p>“You must be Tama’s owner. Hello. I’m Herakles Karpusi but call me Herakles if you want to. Or whatever feel good to you.”</p><p>This man, Dr. Karpusi, was a very relaxed person. He didn’t seem to care that Kiku had just seen him napping and got very informal very fast. Kiku found it baffling and couldn’t think to do anything but nod in affirmation.</p><p>“I-I’m Kiku Honda. Nice to meet you, Dr. Karpusi.”</p><p>“Mm, likewise.”</p><p>Herakles answered, looking strangely serene. His green eyes seemed like they were looking into Kiku’s very soul and he wasn’t sure if he liked the feeling.</p><p>Herakles took in the small Asian man before him. He was rather cute, and Herakles noted that Tama and her owner looked similar in that sense. Both of them were small and cute and slender, and Kiku had beautiful black hair just like Tama. Personality-wise it seemed they were similar as well; Kiku was very polite and seemed reserved yet kind, judging from the way he had woken Herakles up. The Greek man found that a smile settled on his face naturally as he looked at Kiku. He liked the feeling, very much.</p><p>“Um, so…is Tama alright?”</p><p>Kiku asked after an uncomfortable amount of silence. Herakles blinked few times, and his sleepy eyes focused back on the current moment. He had been too taken in by Kiku’s appearance and had forgotten about the kitten in his lap. That was very strange, Herakles never forgot about any cat that was within three meters of him.</p><p>“Hmm, yes, it seems she just has a cold. It’s a common ailment for cats. They catch colds just like humans do.”</p><p>Herakles explained and finally stood up with Tama still in his arms. He walked over to Kiku, maybe a bit closer than was strictly necessary, and handed Tama back to her owner. Kiku blushed at the closeness but didn’t step away. He gingerly accepted Tama and the kitten immediately leaned up and licked Kiku’s chin. This made Kiku chuckle and he petted Tama gently. Herakles was momentarily captivated by the sight and found himself reaching out to touch Kiku’s dark hair. He carefully took one of the longer locks between his fingers, but couldn’t hold it for that long, sadly. Kiku noticed what Herakles was doing, blushed deeply and flinched away. He looked up at the larger man with a shocked and baffled expression but found himself unable to anger or even say something. There was something in Herakles’ eyes that took his voice away, even though at this point Kiku was pretty sure this man was the one who gave Kiku’s voice back to him after almost 7 years. He wasn’t sure why, but something in Herakles just…told him so. Kiku’s heart was in his throat, and before he could stop himself the man had already voiced the first thought in his head.</p><p>“Did you perhaps…regain what you are missing recently?”</p><p>Herakles was surprised by the question and he took in Kiku’s flustered appearance. He considered the question, and why Kiku had asked it. Didn’t Elizaveta say yesterday, that Tama’s owner hadn’t been able to speak? Why could he now? And then Herakles considered his own state. He hadn’t felt any signs of narcoleptic episodes since yesterday, his medicine was affecting him strangely and Herakles had been able to sleep through the night. Herakles might’ve been slow, but he wasn’t stupid, and he put all these things together relatively fast. His eyes widened a bit and he looked at Kiku at a whole new light now.</p><p>“You…weren’t able to talk yesterday, but now you can. And my narcolepsy…has been gone since yesterday. You…”</p><p>Herakles spoke slowly, and he had to take a small break to swallow in between the sentences. This was unbelievable to him; he hadn’t even considered that someday this could happen to him. His whole life Herakles had been told that only the few lucky ones get to have this meeting, and here he was with his…soulmate, before his eyes. His soulmate and his adorable kitten. Perfect.</p><p>“Are you my soulmate?”</p><p>Herakles didn’t know why he presented it as a question, when he was pretty sure the answer was yes. Perhaps he wanted to hear it from Kiku’s, his soulmate’s, mouth. That might make it feel more real, since Herakles was still in mild shock.</p><p>Kiku swallowed as well and looked down at Tama. The kitten looked back with curious eyes; she had no idea what was going on. Kiku wished to be in her shoes, or paws, right now. Kiku felt like he should want to answer Herakles question with denial, he should want to walk out and never have to see Herakles again. But when Kiku looked at Herakles he just couldn’t do that. Herakles had deep, gentle eyes and soft features, that were inviting and open. He was a beautiful man, if Kiku had to describe him. Very beautiful.</p><p>“I-I think…I am.”</p><p>When Kiku voiced his answer, he felt a mix of relief and guilt. Relieved to be sure, relieved to finally have a face for the one who had granted him a voice again. Guilty to betray Mei, to accept someone else besides her. Inside his mind he apologized to Mei again and again, how could he do this, Kiku was the worst soulmate to ever exist, he should reject this person, he sho-</p><p>Kiku’s thoughts were interrupted, when strong, long arms wrapped themselves around him slowly and carefully. Kiku froze and looked up in shock, only to find himself staring at Herakles’ shoulder and the wall beyond it. For a moment Kiku felt suffocated, he wanted to push Herakles away and put distance between them. He might’ve been attracted to this man, but Kiku didn’t want this. He wasn’t ready for this and didn’t know if he would ever be. But then Kiku noticed that…he wasn’t trapped. Herakles’ arms were loose and clearly weren’t meant to keep Kiku where he was. Herakles wasn’t hugging him; it was more like he was just…close to Kiku. And the Japanese man found that he appreciated this kind of hugging, this kind of closeness that he could refuse if he wanted.</p><p>Kiku didn’t remain in that position for long and soon took a step back, looking down. Kiku’s face was red, naturally, but his expression was serious when he looked up at Herakles.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Dr. Karpusi, but…I would like to discuss this. Us. I have, um…circumstances that you should be aware of.”</p><p>Kiku’s voice was barely above a whisper, but the two were still close enough to each other for Herakles to hear. Herakles’ eyebrows rose a bit. What could this be about? The hug had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, and although Kiku hadn’t returned it he also didn’t seem to hate it. Kiku did seem like the type of person not to enjoy sudden physical contact or affection, which was a little bit of a shame. Herakles loved cuddling.</p><p>Nevertheless, Herakles nodded, trying not to assume anything about what Kiku might want to talk to him about.</p><p>“I’m closing the clinic at 5, so…are you free then?”</p><p>Kiku was slightly taken aback by how soon he would have to do this but nodded. It was better to do it sooner rather than later, or else Kiku would just end up avoiding Herakles.</p><p>“Great. About Tama, keep an eye on her for the next 4 to 5 days, and if she starts sneezing more or her temperature rises higher bring her back and I’ll check her. Okay?”</p><p>Herakles instructed with the same gentle smile on his face. He reached out and scratched Tama behind her ears. Kiku expected her to avoid Herakles’ touch, but instead she purred happily and even licked him. Kiku blinked in surprise; usually Tama was shy with other people aside from him. But she seemed to love Herakles and judging from Herakles’ expression she adored Tama as well. Kiku couldn’t help but smile a little, but he quickly hid it when Herakles looked back at him.</p><p>“V-Very well. Thank you very much, Dr. Karpusi. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>Herakles chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t owe anything. This is on the house.”</p><p>Kiku looked flabbergasted and hugged Tama closer to his chest.</p><p>“I couldn’t possibly leave without paying, not after you helped Tama.”</p><p>Kiku could be stubborn when he wanted to be, but Herakles’ calm determination was hard to argue against.</p><p>“She was a very pleasant patient. Besides, she allowed me to meet you. That’s payment enough for me.”</p><p>It was a pretty cheesy line, but it made Kiku blush, nevertheless. He looked down at Tama again and couldn’t find it in himself to argue. He nodded weakly and petted Tama, hoping that would help calm down his nerves.</p><p>“Then…I will see you at 5, in front of the clinic?”</p><p>Herakles asked, and opened the door for Kiku as the two of them headed out of the room. Yet again Kiku nodded, robbed of his words by this large tan man.</p><p>Elizaveta peeked at the two of them curiously when they stepped to the waiting room. Kiku’s face was still flushed and Herakles had a very content, happy expression on his face. Elizaveta tried to erase her existence and allow the two of them to remain in their own little world. And she wanted to see where this was going.</p><p>“Truly, thank you, Dr. Karpusi. Tama is dear to me.”</p><p>Kiku thanked Herakles once more and dared to make eye contact with the man. Herakles smiled down at him and nodded, giving Tama few pets. In actuality he wanted to pet Kiku’s hair, but he was trying to give the smaller man some space.</p><p>“It was my pleasure. Tama is a special kitten, I like her very much.”</p><p>Herakles answered, but his eyes didn’t leave Kiku’s for a second. Kiku very much noticed that and the blush spread to cover his neck and ears as well. Elizaveta’s eyes widened a bit when she witnessed the scene. Dr. Karpusi was kind to all the owners whose pets he treated, but this was unusual behaviour even from him. And, in all honesty, the scene before her was very sweet.</p><p>“T-Then…excuse me.”</p><p>Kiku said with a rushed tone, bowed a little and walked out the door. He was holding Tama tightly, as if the kitten was his lifeline. Herakles looked after him with an affectionate gaze, and then he noticed Elizaveta. He gave her a slightly dreamy smile and returned to the back, leaving behind a flabbergasted and ecstatic Elizaveta.</p><p>Tino wouldn’t believe it when she told him this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live for Feliciano calling Ludwig Luddy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yao jumped up when he saw Kiku exit the clinic holding Tama tightly. He immediately noticed the blush on his cheeks and Yao narrowed his eyes at Kiku. What on Earth had happened?</p><p>Ivan had stood up along with Yao and raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sight of Kiku’s face.</p><p>“Oh dear, you’re so red. What happened?”</p><p>Ivan just got right to the point, and right now Yao was glad that he did. Out of obligation Yao nudged Ivan on the ribs, he couldn’t just ask sensitive questions like that. But he didn’t correct the man, since he also wanted to know the answer to that question.</p><p>Kiku looked down in embarrassment, happy that the bench was far enough from the windows so the two hadn’t seen the scene from just now. The blush on Kiku’s face was gradually dying down, thank goodness, and Kiku took a better hold on the squirming Tama.</p><p>“I think I, um, found him. The one who is my new soulmate. We are meeting at 5 and will discuss things through.”</p><p>Yao raised one of his eyebrows, because that didn’t answer the question why Kiku’s face was so red.</p><p>“That is good for you. But why is your face so red?”</p><p>Yep, Ivan was indeed very handy sometimes, Yao didn’t have to make himself ask the questions everyone wanted to ask but didn’t dare.</p><p>Kiku avoided both Yao’s and Ivan’s eyes and tried to find something else to focus on. He settled on the bench the two had been sitting on.</p><p>“T-The room where we met was quite hot, I think they should improve their air conditioning. It’s not good to keep Tama outside too long, shall we go back?”</p><p>It wasn’t exactly the smoothest of topic changes, but it was good enough for Kiku and he quickly walked past Yao and Ivan. Yao narrowed his eyes again, this wasn’t over. When they got home, he would get all the answers he wanted out of his little brother. He saw Ivan opening his mouth, probably about to ask some more questions. Yao quickly covered his husband’s mouth and shook his head.</p><p>“Don’t ask anything more, Ivan. I think he needs some time to calm down.”</p><p>Ivan tilted his head slightly in confusion but nodded. Yao often had better judgement with things like this. The couple walked after Kiku and took surprisingly long to catch up. For a short man Kiku walked very fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight. Whereas your previous soulmate was a small cute woman your new soulmate is a large muscular man?”</p><p>Yao gasped in shock and punched Ivan on the arm when the man voiced his thoughts. Ivan rubbed his arm from where it had been hit and looked down at Yao with a small frown.</p><p>“I’m not the only one who sees the contradiction here, да? Are you not curious as to why this is?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but you can’t just say that! It’s a sensitive subject!”</p><p>While the two argued Kiku had his head in his hand, mortified. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything, now Kiku was feeling even more confused and guilty. He had always known he was attracted to both men and women, and he didn’t have a specific type in either. Kiku felt attracted to personalities, to people who had qualities that he himself didn’t possess or that he felt like he lacked in. With Alfred it had been confidence and social competence, with Arthur it had been pride and courage. With Mei it had been positivity and charisma. But Kiku barely knew Herakles, and despite that he had felt attracted to the man. Perhaps it had been his gentle and calm demeanour, or his serene sureness and confidence. But he was nothing like Mei, Alfred or Arthur. And when in his presence Kiku found himself unable to stay composed. Kiku was always able to stay composed, it was one of his strengths. But Herakles was…he was an anomaly.</p><p>Everything about this situation was an anomaly.</p><p>“Kiku, didn’t you say you’re meeting at 5? Shouldn’t you get going?”</p><p>Yao pointed out, and Kiku quickly sat up. He looked at the time and indeed, it was already 4:27pm. Kiku’s eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch. Yao and Ivan both looked at the man with mild amusement. Kiku rushed into his bedroom and quickly dug through his closet, trying to find something casual but neat to wear. It took 15 minutes, but Kiku finally settled on a beige knitted sweater, a pair of black slacks and his red and white sneakers (the ones with least wear). Kiku exited his bedroom, too occupied with not being late to notice the smirks on Yao’s and Ivan’s faces.</p><p>“Have fun on your date.”</p><p>Yao said casually, and at that Kiku spun around with an embarrassed blush on his face.</p><p>“It is most definitely not a date, Yao-nii.”</p><p>And before Yao could comment Kiku turned around and left. Yao and Ivan stayed at the apartment as catsitters. Yao snickered and leaned against Ivan.</p><p>“I feel like I’m 21 again, teasing Kiku as he leaves for his first date with Mei.”</p><p>Ivan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yao, also relaxing against his soulmate.</p><p>“I feel like I’m right there with you.”</p><p>Together the two laughed good-naturedly while Tama played with the other end of Ivan’s scarf, completely oblivious to what was happening with her owner.</p><p> </p><p>After Kiku had left the rest of the day seemed to pass too slowly for Herakles. To be fair he went through it all in a bit of a haze, at least half of his thoughts on Kiku at all times. Herakles had had time to analyse his emotions and impressions while doing basic tasks like sweeping the floor, clipping nails and changing IVs and bandages. Herakles knew he wasn’t in love with Kiku, of course not. The bond between soulmates was often romanticized by the media and general public, but what Herakles was feeling wasn’t love. Love needed time to take root, grow and blossom. He was intrigued and wanted to get to know Kiku better, and he was attracted to the smaller man physically. Herakles had quite the wide range when it came to physical attraction, so that wasn’t a big surprise. But in addition to that there had been something very endearing about Kiku, something that made Herakles want to embrace him and protect him. Herakles supposed it had to do with his brain knowing this was the person most suited for him out of all the people in the world.</p><p>Herakles had pondered the nature of soulmates before this, what it truly meant to be soulmates. Herakles had concluded that a bond between soulmates most likely was one of complementation. Not necessarily love or even affection, because just like any other two people, soulmates could be very toxic and harmful to each other. But…soulmates complete each other the best out of all people, in both good and bad ways. They understand each other’s needs and wishes and feelings without the same amount of effort needed with other people and cover for each other’s weaknesses. That was why Herakles had so quickly understood Kiku’s aversion with physical affection, even though Herakles wasn’t that perceptive when it came to other humans. Herakles was a more inward-faced person, who understood animals better than humans.</p><p>Herakles’ thoughts travelled along these lines, and along the line of wondering what Kiku wanted to discuss. Kiku had been flustered, but he had also been hesitant and…afraid. That concerned Herakles: he was pretty sure it hadn’t been his fault that Kiku was afraid. It was something already in the other man’s mind that had made him afraid. But what was it? Did Kiku already have someone? That thought made Herakles a bit sad, but he would be able to live with it. He would be able to be Kiku’s friend. It was enough for Herakles if it meant he would be able to keep his soulmate in his life.</p><p>“Dr. Karpusi? It’s time to close the clinic.”</p><p>Tino’s voice broke through Herakles’ musings and the man turned around to look at the Finn. Tino looked tired, and it was no wonder. At 3pm they had gotten a sudden emergency case, when a dog with a badly broken leg had been brought in. The surgery had lasted for an hour and had only ended little over half an hour ago. It had been one of Tino’s first big surgeries and the young man was probably still getting used to all the blood and gore.</p><p>“Mm. You can leave early Tino. I will handle things here.”</p><p>Herakles said and nodded his head towards the break room, that also acted as a locker room. Tino hesitated, but only a little, before nodding. He wanted to leave early, Berwald had said he’d cook today and Tino was looking forward to homemade food and cuddling on the couch.</p><p>“Okei. Thank you, Dr. Karpusi. Have a nice day.”</p><p>Tino smiled and walked away, stretching as he went. Herakles smiled back and then looked at the clock. 4:47pm, so Herakles still had a little time. He finished putting away the cleaning supplies and stopped by his apartment to put on clothes that didn’t have animal hair and smell all over them.</p><p>Herakles exited the now closed clinic at exactly 5pm, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with mint green cardigan, and found Kiku already waiting. The smaller man had also changed his clothes and looked good in the current outfit.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Herakles greeted and Kiku got a little spooked, judging by how he jumped a little when Herakles spoke up. Kiku spun around and graced Herakles with a small blush, one that the bigger man smiled at.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Kiku greeted back, and after that there was a small silence. But strangely it didn’t feel all that awkward to either of the two. Herakles wasn’t surprised about that; he was more or less immune to awkwardness. But Kiku found it strange that he found silence with a stranger comfortable.</p><p>“I know a place where we can talk in peace. Follow me?”</p><p>Herakles said after few more moments of silence and turned sideways, waiting for Kiku to come to his side before leaving. Kiku did just that, and in silence the two men walked down the street. There was a gap between them about the width of one foot. Herakles found himself compelled to close it, perhaps take Kiku’s hand, but quickly decided that wasn’t a good idea. He shouldn’t be that bold when Kiku had something important to tell him. But little did Herakles know that even Kiku felt the slight urge to take the larger man’s hand. He felt ashamed of this urge, still feeling the guilt over replacing Mei. Kiku’s rational mind was trying to tell the man this was far away from replacing, but although in other matters Kiku was always quick to listen to logic in this case he was all emotion. And his emotions told Kiku he was a traitor.</p><p>The place Herakles had been talking about was a small park, situated in-between two neighbourhoods in a way that kept it hidden unless you knew to look for it. Herakles lead Kiku down the narrow, winding paths that forced the gap between them to become smaller. They were close enough to feel each other’s body heat, and Herakles was enjoying the closeness. So was Kiku, but the smaller man didn’t dare admit it and looked away. His cheeks were yet again red.</p><p>Herakles brought them to an isolated spot, a small gazebo under an oak tree. Herakles entered it first, and instead of sitting on the benches lining the edges he sat on the floor. Kiku blinked at this but didn’t question it and instead sat neatly on the bench opposite of Herakles.</p><p>Herakles whistled quietly and Kiku watched the scene with confusion.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>He asked, trying not to sound excessively curious. But instead of answering Herakles just smiled, lifted a finger and whistled again. Kiku stayed quiet and waited, like Herakles had asked, and he didn’t have to wait for long. Soon three cats appeared from the surroundings, meowing affectionately at Herakles. Kiku watched with surprise and slight awe, as they all gathered to Herakles and took their places on his shoulders and lap.</p><p>“They’re strays. I occasionally come here and feed them. I run a small adoption centre, if I have free spots, I bring some of these guys in and find them homes.”</p><p>Herakles explained and smiled gently, giving the cats some attention via pets and scratches. Kiku watched the scene and couldn’t help but be impressed. Herakles really did have a big heart, and Kiku admired that.</p><p>“May I…?”</p><p>Kiku asked quietly and reached a hand towards one of the cats, the one on Herakles’ right shoulder. Herakles nodded, but instead of waiting for Kiku to come closer he just picked up the cat and gave it to Kiku. Kiku was surprised and took the cat, not really sure what to do with it. But the cat resolved that for him when it made itself comfortable on Kiku’s lap. The Japanese man smiled and pet the cat, listening to it purr happily. It was very calming.</p><p>“That’s good. They need to get used to a person’s touch.”</p><p>Herakles commented and nonchalantly lifted the cat from his lap and set it on top of his head. The sight made Kiku chuckle and Herakles joined in. But after that Kiku turned serious. This was very pleasant, but he couldn’t let himself forget why they were here. Kiku used the cat as a safety blanket and kept petting it, as he spoke.</p><p>“There is…something you should know. About me.”</p><p>Kiku said hesitantly, getting Herakles’ attention. Herakles didn’t need to say anything, his eyes were proof enough that Kiku had all of his attention. So, Kiku continued.</p><p>“T-This isn’t the first time I regained what I was lacking. I had a soulmate, long time ago.”</p><p>This was the first time Kiku had seen Herakles’ eyes get so big, that he didn’t look sleepy anymore. The man was so surprised he forgot to keep petting the cats on him, and they protested this with annoyed meows. And as Herakles continued petting them Kiku continued with his explanation.</p><p>“I was shocked when I could speak again. I researched it, and it seems it is possible for one to have another soulmate. But I…”</p><p>Kiku paused, taking a moment to take a breath and swallow. Herakles remained quiet; he had an inkling about where this was going.</p><p>“Mei, my soulmate, she…I loved her very much. When she died, I…she took a part of me with her. I’m not sure if I can…I’m not sure if I can let myself…replace her. To love someone else. I’m so very sorry, Herakles-san. This must be so unfair towards you, please forgive me.”</p><p>Kiku had let his gaze fall, and now it was on the cat in his lap. Kiku didn’t want to see the hurt and disappointment, that must’ve been present in Herakles’ eyes. When one met their soulmate, they must’ve expected a fated meeting, love that lasted forever and everything else magical. And Kiku had ruined it for Herakles.</p><p>While Kiku was lamenting Herakles was taking in what he had heard. He hadn’t heard about there being more than one soulmate for a person, it was a thought that changed the way Herakles thought about everything. But at the same time, it didn’t really change anything. It only further proved some of Herakles’ theories about connections and understanding and the link between mind and body. Herakles would’ve preferred to ponder about all of this for hours on end, but right now he couldn’t afford to. Kiku looked miserable, and Herakles could see his hands were shaking. The Japanese man wouldn’t even meet Herakles’ eyes. With slow movements Herakles lifted the cats off of himself and did the same to the one on Kiku’s lap. Kiku looked up in confusion and slight panic, he had been relying on the cat for mental support, but the cat’s fur was soon replaced by Herakles’ hands around Kiku’s.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>Herakles said gently and Kiku looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“H-How can it be okay? I ruined everything for you…”</p><p>Kiku asked quietly and closed his eyes, pained expression on his face. Herakles gave Kiku’s hands a squeeze and waited until Kiku looked at him again before talking.</p><p>“You don’t need to love me. Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean you owe me anything. I came here wishing, that no matter what you told me I could just get to know you, keep you in my life in some form. But even if that isn’t possible, if you don’t want me around, that is okay too.”</p><p>Kiku couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could anyone be so understanding and selfless? And Herakles seemed genuine too and his green eyes were full of acceptance. So full, that Kiku felt like crying. He didn’t though, and instead squeezed Herakles’ hands back.</p><p>“Y-You…are a very good person, Herakles-san. You have my eternal gratitude.”</p><p>Kiku whispered and bowed his head as a sign of said gratitude. Herakles didn’t say anything, but he did stroke Kiku’s hands with his thumbs. Herakles’ hands were so big around Kiku’s, sturdy and dependable. And Kiku found it not to be that bad of a feeling.</p><p>“You do not need to stay away, Herakles-san. You can get to know me; we can be friends. You gave me a voice again and it would be my honour to use it for you.”</p><p>When Kiku said this Herakles’ expression brightened and he gave Kiku one of his widest smiles thus far. Kiku found it very charming, and he returned it with surprising ease. Herakles let go of Kiku’s hands and sat down next to the smaller man, taking one of the cats in his lap yet again.</p><p>“Then…do you want to go to a petting zoo with me?”</p>
<hr/><p>As Monday came around Kiku found himself to be in rather high spirits. He had woken up refreshed, sent Herakles a polite good morning text and left Yao and Ivan sleeping in his guest room as he went to work. Kiku reminded himself, that he needed to inform his employers about the newest development in his life, which was the fact that he could speak now. He didn’t need Feliciano as an interpreter anymore, which made Kiku slightly sad. It had always been nice to have a friend with him during work, even if it had been a relatively tiring individual.</p><p>Kiku parked his car in its usual place and as he walked towards his office Kiku wondered what Feliciano’s reaction would be like. Kiku had already decided what kind of version he would tell Feliciano and Ludwig about the events that transpired during the weekend. He was mentally prepared for questions and squealing from Feliciano’s part. Both men already knew about Kiku’s past and Mei, so it would most likely to be a very big surprise for both of them that Kiku could speak again.</p><p>After stopping by the dressing room to change Kiku opened the door to his office and wasn’t surprised to see that Feliciano hadn’t arrived yet. Feliciano was always a little bit late, after all. Kiku settled down in his chair and opened the computer, checking his schedule for the day. Surprisingly busy, since the stomach flu was still going around.</p><p>9:05am Feliciano finally showed up, his hair a bit dishevelled. But there was still the same old happy smile on his face as the man greeted Kiku.</p><p>“Good morning Kiku! Did you have a nice weekend?”</p><p>Kiku didn’t answer right away, he took a deep breath before turning towards Feliciano and opened his mouth.</p><p>“Good morning, Feliciano-san. My weekend was quite eventful. How about yours?”</p><p>Kiku had never seen Feliciano look as shell-shocked, and that was saying something. Feliciano was quite dramatic at times. But the silence didn’t last long before Feliciano squealed (and Kiku had already covered his ears since he had predicted it) and rushed over to Kiku, grabbing his shoulders.</p><p>“How?! How?! Just…HOW?!”</p><p>Kiku couldn’t help but chuckle, Feliciano’s usually rich vocabulary seemed entirely depleted at the moment. Kiku took Feliciano’s wrists and lifted his hands off his shoulders.</p><p>“I met my second soulmate during the weekend. It’s a rare phenomenon, but possible, nevertheless. Tama was sick, so I took her to the vet, and he was a vet who owns a clinic near my apartment. We discussed things and decided to be friends. We are going to a petting zoo next weekend.”</p><p>Kiku’s answer was thorough enough to make Feliciano silent for few moments more. But then Feliciano found his words again and his vocabulary was as good as new.</p><p>“What is his name? Is he handsome? What kind of person is he? How old is he? Is Tama okay? Are you okay? Why a petting zoo? TELL ME EVERYTHING!”</p><p>It was good that Kiku’s first appointment was at 9:45am, because it took over 30 minutes to tell Feliciano enough to make him satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>By the time lunch break came around Kiku was exhausted. Feliciano had been very curious about Kiku’s situation and voice and had even asked him to say all kinds of different things in different kinds of tones. Kiku obliged with some of the Italian’s requests, but most were strange or embarrassing. And then there had been the department head, who Kiku and Feliciano had met with regarding the fact that Kiku could speak now. The man had also been curious and Kiku had told him a short version of what had happened, deciding to omit the fact that Herakles wasn’t Kiku’s first soulmate. He wanted to keep Mei and his past tragedy private.</p><p>Feliciano had been released from his position as Kiku’s interpreter, but he still worked as the man’s assistant nurse. Only difference to before was that now Feliciano spent some time away from Kiku’s side as well if he was needed elsewhere. Kiku found that he liked this arrangement more, since he could still have a friend around to keep him company but could also have some much-needed alone time once in a while. Even if Kiku liked being around his friends he was an introvert at the end of the day.</p><p>The day progressed with Kiku answering questions from co-workers and some of his regular patients that came in for check-ups, and when Kiku and Feliciano made their way towards the break room Kiku looked and felt drained.</p><p>“Today I made your favourite and used soba to make noodle soup. Does that cheer you up a bit~?”</p><p>Feliciano said and held the break room door open for Kiku. That indeed did give Kiku some energy back and he gave the Italian a small smile.</p><p>“Thank you very much, Feliciano-san. I cannot wait.”</p><p>Feliciano was pleased with that and while Kiku sat down Feliciano took out two plates and made portions for both of them. Though when Ludwig opened the break room door Feliciano smiled happily and took out a third plate.</p><p>“Luddy! I thought you said you’d be too busy to join us today.”</p><p>“Another doctor who needed more hands-on experience replaced me for the surgery.”</p><p>Ludwig explained, and he looked just as drained as Kiku. Though when he saw Feliciano his shoulders seemed to relax. Ludwig sat down opposite of Kiku and the men nodded to each other in greeting.</p><p>Feliciano had a skip to his step now and when he brought the plates over to the table, he hugged Ludwig from behind, nuzzling his cheek against the German’s hair. Ludwig blushed slightly and didn’t protest, rather he looked like he tried to soak in every moment of the physical contact as discreetly as possible.</p><p>“<em>Buon appetito</em>, you two~ Oh, Kiku! Do you want to reveal the surprise to Ludwig?”</p><p>Feliciano asked with a mischievous tone and winked at Kiku. Kiku chuckled and Ludwig looked between Feliciano and Kiku with confusion. Kiku and Feliciano had spent the day considering the best way to surprise Ludwig, but in the end had deemed that the best way to do so was to just come out with it.</p><p>“I was trying to find the ideal moment to do so, but I suppose now is as good as any.”</p><p>Ludwig’s reaction was much more subdued compared to Feliciano’s, but they had in common the completely flabbergasted expression right after Kiku spoke. Feliciano laughed, very much enjoying this, and Kiku couldn’t help but chuckle along.</p><p>It took Ludwig over 20 seconds to find his voice again.</p><p>“H-How…?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I said!”</p><p>Feliciano exclaimed and draped himself on Ludwig’s shoulders, grinning like a maniac. He was enjoying this situation way too much. Kiku rolled his eyes just slightly and then focused back on Ludwig, who was still looking quite shocked. Kiku gave him the same explanation as he did Feliciano but added in few more details to avoid any more questions. Kiku was really tired of answering questions for today. Ludwig frowned a bit and looked thoughtful before finally speaking again.</p><p>“So, I assume this means I have to find another sign language tutor?”</p><p>Both Kiku and Feliciano blinked in surprise at this, because if they hadn’t known better, they would’ve thought that Ludwig was trying to…make a joke?</p><p>“Luddy…did you just make a joke?”</p><p>Feliciano voiced what was in both his and Kiku’s minds and Ludwig looked away. There was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Am I not allowed to?”</p><p>At this slightly pouty and even juvenile question Feliciano and Kiku started laughing, Feliciano much louder than Kiku but still. It was good-natured laughter, not meant to mock, but nevertheless Ludwig covered his face with a hand in shame. This was why he left being social and happy to Feliciano, he made jokes and laughed for both of them.</p><p>“I thought it was very funny! Why do you think I’m laughing~?”</p><p>Feliciano consoled and gave his soulmate a squeeze. Ludwig sighed, it felt more like they were laughing at him. But oh well, that was what he got for trying to do something that was unnatural for him. And hearing Feliciano laugh was always a pleasure to him.</p><p>Kiku smiled at the couple, who were having a nice little moment, and yet again he didn’t feel quite as sorrowful as he had felt before. Kiku felt a twinge of guilt; was his mind reasoning that there was no need for sorrow since he could have something similar for himself yet again? No, that shouldn’t be it, what he had had with Mei Kiku could never get back.</p><p>“But jokes aside, do not worry, Ludwig-san. I can still teach you sign language if you wish.”</p><p>Kiku said after the laughter had calmed down. Ludwig, still feeling the after-effects of shame, merely nodded and the three started eating. This time Kiku took part in the idle chatting as well, and that made him feel unexpectedly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week following Herakles’ and Kiku’s meeting and discussion went by rather fast and uneventfully for Herakles, and for Kiku it felt like the days dragged on. It was no wonder since Herakles, whose narcolepsy was something that didn’t show a lot after he had lost it and thus didn’t have to explain things to a lot of people like Kiku. The Greek man merely told his staff, who all of course asked some questions but that was done in a day. Kiku had to answer questions all week as he treated his regular patients and talked to his numerous colleagues in the hospital. For the socially inept Kiku this was quite the hurdle, but by Thursday most people in Kiku’s immediate circle were informed of this new development.</p><p>Herakles found life to be a lot easier without random episodes, but he was still quite the nappy person. Perhaps it was just in his nature to feel sleepy most of the time, but at least now Herakles could decide when and where he wanted to sleep. And Kiku, who had lived 10 years with his voice before, just found it relieving to be able to return to the habits he had had when Mei had been alive. Making phone calls, being able to order normally in cafes or restaurants and taking part in conversations. Although Kiku was a naturally quiet person as well, so he could very well go most of the day without speaking at all. And he was okay with that. Added pleasure to Kiku’s schedule was also the now-verbal sign language lessons he gave Ludwig every time the German’s lunch break coincided with his.</p><p>Both Kiku and Herakles made sure to keep regular contact with each other. Kiku sent Herakles a good morning and good night text every day as was his habit with most of his good friends and family, and Herakles sent Kiku pictures of all the cute patients at his clinic or strays when he had the time. Kiku greatly enjoyed this, since he was also a secret lover of cute animals. And occasionally Kiku found the courage to take a picture of Tama and send it to Herakles, which always made the Greek extremely happy judging from the emojis he’d answer with. Kiku found it amusing and endearing that a big man like Herakles used emojis without any reservation. Yao and Ivan mainly just found it weird but neither voiced it. Or more like Yao made sure Ivan didn’t voice it.</p><p>Yao and Ivan spent the week over at Kiku’s but decided to leave next Saturday. They had gotten a week off work and had to return to Russia. They were both teachers; Yao taught self-defence and Ivan taught high school biology. The two had met originally when Ivan had still been a student and had taken part in an exchange program to China. Yao had hosted a self-defence class at Ivan’s university in Beijing, Ivan had accompanied a friend to said class and the rest was history. Yao was still very worried about Kiku and almost demanded to meet this new soulmate of his, but Kiku and Ivan had been able to talk him out of it. Barely.</p><p>And then, eventually, the weekend came.</p><hr/><p>Since Kiku was the one with the car he and Herakles had agreed, that Kiku would pick the man up from in front of the clinic. Herakles didn’t even have a license, since someone with a narcolepsy wasn’t allowed to drive a car in the first place. Though now Herakles was considering getting one, just so he could some day be the one to pick Kiku up. He liked that image.</p><p>Herakles was sitting by the curb, scratching a stray cat behind the ears, when Kiku pulled over few meters away from him. Herakles smiled and stood up, circling to the other side so he could sit shotgun. The stray meowed in a lonesome manner when its petter went away and Herakles wished his adoption service had more capacity.</p><p>“I find your ability to attract stray cats slightly enviable, Herakles-san.”</p><p>Kiku said when the larger man slid beside him, smiling ever so slightly. He was looking at the stray as well, hoping to pet it. But they were going to a petting zoo anyway, so soon Kiku would be able to pet all kinds of animals. Within reason, naturally. Kiku wasn’t quite as…brave, as Herakles and would most definitely restrain himself in a public place.</p><p>Herakles turned his attention to Kiku, who he found to be even cuter since the last time he saw him, and smiled as well.</p><p>“If you spend time with me then…they’ll come to you as well.”</p><p>Herakles didn’t really mean to suggest anything, he just said what was on his mind. But for Kiku it sounded like Herakles was asking him to spend more time with him, which in turn made Kiku blush slightly.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I suppose so…”</p><p>Kiku muttered, trying to hide behind his bangs, and pulled into the road. He already knew where to drive, since Herakles had shared the location of the petting zoo via text. It was actually some ways outside the city, in an area where bigger animals like the sheep and goats and even ponies could graze and have space.</p><p>Silence settled inside the car and Kiku enjoyed it. He was baffled as to why silence in Herakles’ presence didn’t feel suffocating or awkward, but Kiku wasn’t complaining. This kind of silence was a rarity that Kiku could truly appreciate. Herakles leaned back in his seat and made himself right at home, even yawning a bit. He had stayed up last night because a puppy in their care had thrown up and needed someone make sure he stabilized. And puppies reminded him…</p><p>“Which animal will you pet first?”</p><p>Herakles asked Kiku in a casual tone and observed the smaller man’s facial expressions. It was subtle, but when Kiku considered or thought about something he pursed his lips just a little. It was cute.</p><p>“Hmm, I would like to see the alpacas. I have never encountered one before.”</p><p>Kiku said after a moment of contemplation. He had looked at the petting zoo’s website and knew what animals they had.</p><p>“Alpacas are cute. I pet one before, it was very soft. It spat on me, but…it was still cute.”</p><p>Herakles said, remembering the last time he went to his petting zoo. He had been there two times before, and both times had been very nice. Which was exactly why he wanted to bring Kiku there. It was one of Herakles’ favourite places and he had a feeling Kiku would appreciate cute animals, seeing as he had a kitten.</p><p>Kiku hummed in thought and imagined Herakles being spat on by a alpaca and yet still petting it with a sleepy smile, completely content. Kiku had to stifle a chuckle at the image, somehow it fit Herakles perfectly. But he couldn’t make the small amused smile on his face disappear.</p><p>“I will make sure to avoid being spat on, then.”</p><p>Kiku commented and Herakles didn’t bother stifling the chuckle that bubbled from his chest. It felt easy to talk to Kiku, it felt easy to smile and laugh when with him. Herakles liked that very much.</p><p>The journey lasted about 20 minutes and most of it went by in relaxed silence, that was occasionally interrupted by short snippets of conversation or comments, most of them from Herakles’ side. They arrived at the petting zoo at noon and Kiku was glad to see there weren’t that many people around. Google did mention that the busiest time for the petting zoo was between 1pm and 3pm, Kiku was glad he had trusted that estimation.</p><p>Kiku and Herakles exited the car and approached the main entrance side by side. As they approached the building Kiku was starting to feel self-conscious; wouldn’t it be strange for two adult males to go to a petting zoo together? They wouldn’t be judged or looked at weirdly, would they? Maybe it had been a mistake to agree to Herakles’ suggestion to readily…</p><p>Kiku’s steps slowed and Herakles noticed quickly, considering he was already taking shorter steps in order to keep pace with much shorter Kiku. Herakles looked at the smaller man and saw how his eyes darted around and his already pale complexion looked a bit paler than usual. Herakles looked at the main entrance, just few meters away, and then back at Kiku.</p><p>“Don’t worry.”</p><p>Herakles said suddenly, his tone was calm and he smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“I have been here before and the staff is very nice. No one will mind us.”</p><p>Herakles hoped that was what Kiku was worried about. Judging from the way the man didn’t seem too keen on entering and how he had shifted away from Herakles the Greek man suspected that Kiku was feeling self-conscious or something of the sort. Herakles was aware that not all people could act as freely as he did, especially Kiku.</p><p>Kiku looked at Herakles with slight surprise, and although his nervousness was still there the look in the man’s eyes reassured him. Kiku nodded slightly and his steps gradually returned to their normal speed; he wanted to spend a pleasant afternoon with Herakles and become better friends with the man. And Kiku also really wanted to pet alpacas and other cute animals.</p><p>Kiku was mentally prepared to be looked upon funnily as the two entered the main building, but Herakles had been right. The two women at the front desk, dressed in rather fun denim overall outfits to fit the farm theme, just smiled at them in a kind manner and didn’t seem to think two grown men entering the establishment was strange. One of them actually greeted Herakles by name when they paid the entrance fee. Herakles did mention he had been here before.</p><p>“Have a fun time!”</p><p>The women hollered after them, as Kiku and Herakles entered the actual petting zoo area with the animals. The zoo area was much like a normal zoo, except the animals weren’t nearly as exotic and the workers could let visitors into the pens after they’d disinfected their hands.</p><p>“The alpacas are that way.”</p><p>Herakles said and pointed a finger to the right. Immediately the two headed in that direction and Kiku tried not to walk too quickly as to not appear too eager. Herakles, however, noticed Kiku’s excitement and chuckled. He had the urge to take Kiku’s hand, but they were here as platonic friends and Kiku wouldn’t appreciate the public sign of affection even if they were romantically involved. So Herakles kept his hands to himself and watched Kiku’s eyes subtly light up when they arrived to the alpaca pen.</p><p>“Don’t they look fluffy?”</p><p>Herakles asked nonchalantly and Kiku nodded a few times. He was let into the pen after disinfecting his hands and Herakles followed in suit. Kiku carefully walked up to a alpaca, making sure to approach it from an angle where it could see him but couldn’t directly spit on him. Kiku was serious about watching out for the spitting, he would rather not have alpaca spit on his shirt. But Herakles was much braver and walked up to the alpaca with confidence. As expected of a vet. Herakles petted the alpaca as he let it sniff his hand and thankfully didn’t get spat on. That encouraged Kiku to pet the alpaca as well and the two men stood on each side of the animal, Kiku petting its back and Herakles petting the neck and head.</p><p>“It really is soft…”</p><p>Kiku said quietly to himself; the fur felt like a blanket or a pillow and he had the urge to press his face against it. Of course he didn’t, but Herakles wasn’t as self-conscious as Kiku. The Greek man pressed his cheek against the wool on the alpaca’s neck without hesitation and savoured the soft sensation.</p><p>“H-Herakles-san! You shouldn’t do that, what if it’s against the rules?”</p><p>Kiku said in alarm and glanced over at the worker, who was indeed watching them. But the worker didn’t say anything, or even look angry, and Herakles chuckled quietly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, no one will get mad. Do you want to try?”</p><p>Herakles looked at Kiku, who indeed did want to try. But his hesitation was clear. Herakles thought it was a bit of a shame Kiku passed up on interesting experiences because of this kind of hesitation, especially since the alpaca fur felt so comfy. It was so comfy that Herakles actually felt a bit sleepy and yawned, which Kiku saw. The smaller man chuckled and tilted his head a bit to get a better view of Herakles’ face.</p><p>“Please do not fall asleep on the alpaca. I don’t think it’s large enough to carry you.”</p><p>Kiku lightly teased and made both himself and Herakles smile. Herakles, instead of answering, took a light hold of Kiku’s hand and before he could protest the Greek put Kiku’s hand on top of his head.</p><p>“If I do fall asleep…please pat my head to wake me up. It usually works well.”</p><p>Kiku momentarily forgot the alpaca between them and the sensation of its fur, when his hand made contact with Herakles’ rich, brown hair. It was thick but not bristly and was in fact quite soft. A thought flashed through Kiku’s mind, an image where his face was pressed against Herakles’ hair instead of the alpaca’s fur. That image startled Kiku and with burning cheeks he snatched his hand back at an almost rude speed.</p><p>“I-I’ll keep that in, um, mind. B-But for now I’ll keep to sh-shaking you awake, if necessary.”</p><p>Kiku stuttered and while he averted his gaze Herakles took his time to take in how charming Kiku looked. It was true that petting his head was usually enough to arouse Herakles awake from slumber. But he had also just wanted to feel Kiku’s hand in his hair and didn’t regret following his impulse. Kiku’s hand had been small but soft and almost delicate, it had felt very nice.</p><p>“Hmm, alright. Whatever you want.”</p><p>Herakles said gently and yawned again. Just in case he moved his face away from the alpaca’s fur. He didn’t have narcolepsy anymore, but he still feared that he might actually nap if he was in contact with the soft fur for too long.</p><p>The two men spent 10 or so minutes with the alpacas and then moved on, walking around the zoo in order. Kiku and Herakles got to pet lambs, pigs (Kiku passed up on them), ponies, cows and even some chicks and deer. They didn’t pet any rodents this time, since Kiku was a bit afraid of them. Then they got to the puppies and kittens, which were kept within the same large room in different areas, and both men looked elated. Herakles naturally went to the kittens first, but he was surprised to see Kiku went to the puppies himself.</p><p>“Do you also like dogs?”</p><p>Herakles asked, they could talk to each other since they were within the same room. While he spoke, Herakles lifted four kittens on his lap and immediately they started climbing him and purring. Kiku chuckled at the image and at the same time he tried to survive a stampede of puppies surrounding him.</p><p>“I like dogs and cats equally. I used to have a dog, Pochi. I actually wish I could get a dog as well, to be a friend for Tama.”</p><p>Kiku confessed and was slightly surprised he had said that. He hadn’t told anyone that he wanted a dog as well. Herakles put him so much in ease that it felt like Kiku could talk about anything.</p><p>Herakles hummed in thought and petted the kitten that had just reached his shoulder before all its friends, who were still climbing Herakles.</p><p>“These kittens and puppies are up for adoption.”</p><p>He said nonchalantly, and Kiku’s eyes widened a bit before he shook his head.</p><p>“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly. I would need to consider it, and buy all the necessary equipment, and I’m not sure if I have time…”</p><p>He listed all possible excuses and Herakles nodded a bit. It was good that Kiku was so responsible, but Herakles could also see how happy he looked surrounded by the puppies.</p><p>“That’s fine. But…just consider it?”</p><p>Herakles suggested carefully. Kiku, finally getting some space now that the puppies were over their initial fancy, nodded hesitantly and then looked back at the puppies. Almost all of them had come over to greet him, but now that the first frenzy was over a single lone puppy waddled over to Kiku, as if it had been waiting for its turn. It was a white shiba inu, Kiku could recognize the breed since Pochi had been one. Its tail was wagging and instead of immediately jumping into Kiku’s lap it instead set its paw on Kiku’s leg, as if asking for permission. Kiku chuckled, and so did Herakles, who had been observing the situation.</p><p>“This one is as polite as you.”</p><p>He commented as Kiku lifted the puppy into his lap and gave it scratches. Kiku looked at Herakles with slightly surprised expression and then down at the puppy, who seemed perfectly happy and content there in Kiku’s lap. Kiku felt that connection, that feeling a person has when they meet the dog they want to give a home to. He had experienced it with both Pochi and Tama and he knew that he was done for. Kiku wanted to take his puppy home. He already had a name for the little thing.</p><p>“You like him.”</p><p>Herakles stated, it wasn’t really a question. He could see from Kiku’s face that the man was enamoured by this puppy. And Kiku didn’t bother denying it, he just nodded.</p><p>It looked like Kiku was getting a dog.</p><p> </p><p>Kiku and Herakles returned from their outing little after 5pm. They had spent over 5 hours at the petting zoo and yet, Kiku felt like it had been only an hour or two. Time really flew by fast when one was enjoying themselves. And that Kiku had certainly done; he didn’t even feel as drained as he usually did after spending a lot of time with other people without breaks in-between. Naturally Kiku did feel a little tired. No matter how at ease he was in Herakles’ company Kiku was still an introvert.</p><p>“I…had a lot of fun.”</p><p>Herakles said when Kiku stopped in front of the clinic. His tone was genuine and there was a gentle smile on the man’s face, that brought a little bit of butterflies in Kiku’s stomach. He attempted to stifle them, but these particular butterflies were quite insistent.</p><p>“I enjoyed myself a lot as well. Thank you, Herakles-san.”</p><p>Kiku returned Herakles’ smile, and this time it was the other man’s turn to feel some fluttering in his abdomen. Though Herakles didn’t try to stifle it; he had already accepted that he might be starting to feel something else besides superficial attraction towards Kiku. But Herakles wasn’t the kind of person to try and stand in the way of such feelings, he would merely live with them and perhaps some day Kiku might return them.</p><p>“Um, may I…plan the next outing?”</p><p>Herakles blinked few times and then, with a happy smile, nodded.</p><p>“I really want to see a place Kiku likes.”</p><p>Herakles said, and after that statement a silence fell. Neither really knew what they should say, or do, before Herakles left. If this had been a date Herakles would’ve perhaps given Kiku a kiss, on the cheek or lips depending on how brave he was feeling. But Kiku was a friend, and thus Herakles stopped himself at touching a hand to the smaller man’s shoulder.</p><p>“I will see you.”</p><p>He said and turned away to open the car door. But before he could exit Herakles felt a very light touch on his head, as if a feather had brushed against his hair. Herakles looked back at Kiku just in time to saw the man quickly withdraw his hand, looking down at his lap with red cheeks.</p><p>“H-Have a nice day, Herakles-san. I will see you.”</p><p>Herakles, for a brief moment, wondered if Kiku would be okay with an embrace. But that thought was quickly answered with a no and Herakles, after nodding, exited the car. He was smiling a little goofily, still feeling Kiku’s touch on his hair. And both Kiku and Herakles waved at each other for a weirdly long time before Kiku finally drove away, leaving behind quite the happy looking Herakles.</p><hr/><p>“I’ll send you a text the moment we land in Moscow, okay?”</p><p>Yao had been fussing over Kiku all morning, even though it was him and Ivan that were leaving Kiku’s home. But Kiku wasn’t irritated, he had been in a rather good mood since yesterday. And he hadn’t mentioned about quite possibly getting a dog to Yao because that would just cause more fuss. Yao would find out the next time he came to visit and Kiku had a canine companion.</p><p>“Very well. You should hurry, the flight has started boarding. Have a safe flight.”</p><p>Kiku gave Yao a brief hug and a nod to Ivan, and Yao kept waving until the very last possible moment. It was rather embarrassing, since people were watching this rather strange scene, but again Kiku only got slightly embarrassed.</p><p>As Kiku was exiting the airport his phone buzzed and he could guess who it was. There was already a small smile on Kiku’s smile when he pulled out his phone. Yes, it was a text from Herakles, just a link and a question under.</p><p>
  <em>“What are you going to name him?”</em>
</p><p>Kiku, slightly confused, clicked the link. The website for the petting zoo opened and the link had directed Kiku to a very specific page. It was an introductory page for the white puppy from yesterday on a section about the puppies up for adoption. Seeing the puppy’s picture widened Kiku’s smile even more, and without thinking he answered Herakles.</p><p>
  <em>“Shiro. His name will be Shiro.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiku had asked if he could plan the next outing, but two weeks since the last one he and Herakles ended up going to the exact same place. Only now they were there to do something else entirely, which was to pick up Kiku’s new puppy. Kiku didn’t need to do much research, since he had already owned a puppy of the same breed before. Naturally he had freshened his knowledge, bought the necessary supplies and looked up how cats and dogs should be introduced to each other. In fact, Herakles had helped Kiku with that by letting Tama meet some young puppies over at his clinic. Tama, who was now fully healed, had gotten along with the puppies and Kiku and Herakles had both gotten tons of very adorable pictures. Kiku shared them with Feliciano and Herakles with Tino and Elizaveta and all parties had cooed over the baby animals in solidarity.</p><p>Herakles was now finishing up at his clinic, Kiku was once again picking him up so they could go get Shiro together. Herakles was very happy to be able to share this experience with Kiku and happiness practically shone from his sleepy face. Tino and Elizaveta both saw it and smiled in unison.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him as happy as he’s been recently.”</p><p>Tino said to Elizaveta while Herakles was in his apartment changing. Elizaveta nodded with agreement and gave Tino a grin.</p><p>“He says they’re just friends, but it seems to me it’s the start of something else entirely.”</p><p>Tino blinked few times and then returned the grin, leaning on the counter that acted as the front desk and Elizaveta’s workstation.</p><p>“That would be nice. Dr. Karpusi has never had someone special. I wish he could become happy with his soulmate.”</p><p>“You know, that’s what me and Herakles kept saying about you and Berwald when you two were ‘just friends’.”</p><p>Elizaveta teased and snickered at the embarrassed blush on Tino’s face.</p><p>“I-I couldn’t help it that he was terrifying at first! And we’re happily together now. When will you drop it?”</p><p>Tino pouted and Elizaveta nudged him with her elbow, winking.</p><p>“When it stops being hilarious that the ‘terrifying Berwald’ makes you breakfast while wearing an apron with a teddy bear on it.”</p><p>“I knew letting you crash at our place even once was a mistake…”</p><p>Elizaveta threw her head back in laughter and Tino didn’t have time to tell her to shut up before Herakles came back. He was wearing a casual outfit of a white t-shirt, black denim vest and grey jeans. On his feet were sandals, which might’ve looked funny on other people but strangely, Herakles made them work.</p><p>“What’s funny?”</p><p>Herakles asked in his usual calm drawl and Tino sent Elizaveta a “don’t you dare” glare. Elizaveta snorted and waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Just some domestic adorableness.”</p><p>“Hm, that sounds nice.”</p><p>Herakles smiled and yawned right after, stretching a bit. He had been able to squeeze an afternoon nap in today, so he felt nice and refreshed for this outing. He couldn’t wait to see the excited and happy expression on Kiku’s face.</p><p>“Speaking of nice, your little friend is here, doctor.”</p><p>Tino said with a small giggle and gestured outside, where Kiku had parked his car. The car was already familiar to both Tino and Elizaveta, since Kiku had driven it here on…at least 4 or 5 different occasions.</p><p>Herakles’ expression lit up when he saw the vehicle too and he headed out, giving a wave to his co-workers/friends.</p><p>“Have fun on your date~!”</p><p>Elizaveta hollered after him, and the statement made even the usually shameless Herakles blush a little. He didn’t react to the holler and instead just circled around Kiku’s car and got in. The blush remained, and Kiku took notice of it too when he turned to smile at his friend.</p><p>“Hello, Herakles-san. Is it too hot in here? I can turn on the AC…”</p><p>It was very sweet of Kiku to be concerned, but right now Herakles could’ve done without it since it made his blush remain for longer. He shook his head a bit and buckled himself in.</p><p>“I’m just fine. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Kiku, not one to be overly pushy, nodded and let it go. But he also did turn on the AC, just in case. It was a bit hot outside, after all.</p><p>Yet again the trip passed in comfortable silence, but this time the occasional comments came more from Kiku’s side, surprisingly. They were mostly about Shiro, and how Kiku had planned to take a small summer vacation so he could dedicate time for Shiro’s training. Herakles listened happily and offered some advice, which Kiku was happy to receive. Herakles was the animal whisperer out of them, after all.</p><p>The trip felt a lot shorter this time around and before they knew it the car was parked outside the petting zoo. Kiku grabbed a carrier from the trunk and without delay the two men went inside. Kiku didn’t even try to hide his subtle excitement this time, Herakles was already very much aware how excited he was to take Shiro home. And the sight of happy Kiku, and the fact that the Japanese man didn’t feel the need to hide his emotions, made Herakles feel warm inside.</p><p>The adoption centre was mostly empty aside from one more family, that had two small children with them. The children were basically vibrating where they sat, probably beyond excited for the new family member, and Kiku smiled at the sight. It reminded him of when he had gotten Pochi for the first time.</p><p>“Are you Mr. Honda?”</p><p>A receptionist asked when Kiku and Herakles approached the front desk. Kiku nodded, and they were taken to the back. They walked past the petting room and instead entered a smaller room, where Shiro was already waiting in a small enclosure. The puppy saw Kiku and seemed to recognize the man, because his tail started wagging and the puppy trotted over to the edge of the enclosure, lifting his paw against the fence. The sight was beyond cute, and although Kiku wanted to just take his puppy home there were formalities to complete.</p><p>While Kiku started filling out the paperwork Herakles went to Shiro and, in the shameless manner natural for him, laid down the ground and lifted Shiro on top of him. The sight of this large man and tiny puppy was ridiculous and adorable at the same time and the receptionist and Kiku both chuckled.</p><p>“Alright then, just sign here and then you and your partner are free to take Shiro home~”</p><p>Kiku flushed when the woman assumed Herakles was Kiku’s partner, and the Japanese man was grateful that Herakles seemed too preoccupied with Shiro and hadn’t heard her. Kiku merely shook his head and finished signing the papers.</p><p>“He’s j-just a friend. U-Um, thank you…”</p><p>Kiku muttered and quickly went over to Herakles, leaving the receptionist to blink at him in confusion.</p><p>“Herakles-san, time for Shiro to go inside his carrier.”</p><p>Kiku said, his cheeks still red, which Herakles didn’t pay much mind to. Kiku blushed a lot. Instead he made a slightly sorrowful face, gave Shiro’s nose one last boop and then put the puppy inside the carrier. For now.</p><p>“Have a good day!”</p><p>The receptionist said cheerfully as Kiku and Herakles exited, and then she focused on the family. Kiku let out a breath and Herakles gave his companion a slightly concerned glance.</p><p>“Puppy blues? I thought that usually appears only after few days…”</p><p>Herakles said thoughtfully, and Kiku merely shook his head and quickened his pace. Herakles blinked in confusion, shrugged and followed. Kiku would talk about it when he felt like he was ready.</p><p>What was in Kiku’s mind was confusion, and strange feeling of resolve. For when the receptionist had called Herakles Kiku’s partner it…hadn’t felt all that bad. Actually, Kiku had enjoyed the sound of it. Rather, Kiku had found himself to enjoy Herakles’ company more and more, and the feeling wasn’t entirely platonic anymore. Kiku still struggled with guilt, but now the hope had also become more prominent, as well as genuine happiness. Kiku knew all these feelings, he had felt them with Mei, and Kiku’s resolve was strengthening. The resolve to try and pursue something beyond friendship with Herakles.</p><p>“If you wish you can let Shiro sit on your lap.”</p><p>Kiku suggested with a small smile when they got back to the car and Herakles’ face was grazed with a happy smile. He nodded and went ahead and settled on the front seat, almost immediately letting Shiro out of the carrier. Herakles was more of a cat person, but who could truly resist such a cute puppy?</p><p>The drive back home felt even shorter than the trip to the petting zoo, which was no wonder. The time went by quickly for Herakles and Kiku both, as they cooed over Shiro’s cuteness and Herakles told Kiku all sorts of puppy-related stories from his clinic. The stories occasionally made Kiku even chuckle, and Herakles felt blessed every time that happened.</p><p>Before they left the car Kiku took few pictures of Shiro, who was now napping against Herakles’ chest. The sight was so cute, and Kiku was planning on creating a small digital photo album of Shiro’s growth. He was doing the same for Tama, after all. It was almost a shame to jostle and wake up the puppy, but it all became worth it when Kiku and Herakles entered Kiku’s apartment (both Herakles and Shiro for the first time). Shiro begun sniffing around curiously immediately after he was put on the ground, and that was when Tama entered the foyer. She froze for a moment when she saw the new addition, and Shiro did the same when he saw Tama. Kiku tensed and looked worried, what if the two wouldn’t get along? Herakles saw this, and as the two young animals approached each other cautiously he put a reassuring hand on Kiku’s shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It will be okay.”</p><p>He said quietly close to Kiku’s ear, and although the closeness made Kiku blush the words also reassured him. Herakles tended to be right when it came to animals.</p><p>And right Herakles was. Not 15 minutes later Tama and Shiro were happily chasing each other and rolling around on the floor, getting along swimmingly. Both Herakles and Kiku had their phones out, taking a bunch of pictures and Kiku even took a short video, which he sent to Feliciano, Ludwig and even Yao-nii. It was night in Moscow so Kiku had some time before his brother would bombard him with questions.</p><p>“Congratulations, Kiku. For your new friend.”</p><p>Herakles said suddenly, making Kiku look up from the cute scene before them. Herakles was smiling at him gently, his eyes filled with adoration for both the animals and Kiku himself, and Kiku blushed. He gave a small nod and focused on his phone as he answered.</p><p>“Thank you…for your words, and for helping me make the decision. I do not regret it.”</p><p>Kiku smiled a little as well, and a companionable silence fell upon the two, as they let Tama and Shiro tire each other out.</p><p>Few hours later Kiku and Herakles sat on the floor, their backs leaning against the couch. Kiku had Shiro in his lap and Herakles had Tama in his, both animals were sleeping blissfully. Kiku and Herakles were both also getting sleepy, as they compared the pictures they had taken. Herakles’ were clearly more picturesque; the man had a lot of experience in taking pictures of animals. He agreed to send Kiku the best shots, and after that the two sat in silence, watching how the sky slowly turned orange, red and violet. Herakles opened his mouth, his intention to mention going home for the night, but didn’t have time to voice anything. He felt a weight settle against his upper arm and looked at Kiku, who had nodded off and was leaning against the larger man. Herakles blushed ever so slightly and smiled. He didn’t bother holding back; Herakles leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Kiku’s head and then put his cheek against it. Herakles allowed his own eyes to slowly close as well, and before he fell asleep Herakles had the thought that there was no better place to fall asleep than right by the person he had come to love so much.</p><hr/><p>Thank goodness neither Kiku nor Herakles had to work the next day because they slept in. Kiku woke up first at 10am, when Shiro decided he couldn’t hold it anymore and peed right on Kiku’s foot. Kiku let out a quiet exclaim (he didn’t want to startle Shiro), which was enough to wake up Tama. And Tama waking up in turn woke up Herakles, who blearily stared at Kiku cleaning up after Shiro.</p><p>“Good morning, kitten…”</p><p>Herakles said with a sleepy smile, and Kiku immediately flushed bright red at the pet name. Herakles hadn’t even realized he had used the name he often called Kiku inside his head, but since it had already been said there was no taking it back. So, Herakles ran with it.</p><p>“G-good morning, Herakles-san…”</p><p>Kiku muttered back, red up to his ears, and didn’t comment on the pet name. It was so endearing that Herakles had to consciously hold himself back from hugging Kiku.</p><p>“I slept really well…shall we take Shiro for a short walk?”</p><p>Herakles suggested, shaking off the last remnants of sleep. Kiku, who was now almost done with cleaning up his new puppy’s mess, considered and then gave a small nod.</p><p>“That sounds good. Shiro needs to learn to relieve himself outside, after all.”</p><p>And with that Kiku and Herakles put on Shiro’s very own puppy harness, left behind a disgruntled Tama and took Shiro to the park near Kiku’s apartment building. There were other dog walkers and people there, enjoying the early summer warmth, and Shiro received a lot of attention from the passer-byes. He was a very adorable puppy, after all.</p><p>Kiku and Herakles walked in silence for a while, each enjoying the scenery and secretly the other’s presence. That continued until Herakles was the one to break the silence.</p><p>“Does your neck hurt?”</p><p>Herakles asked, having noticed how Kiku kept tilting his head now and then. Kiku looked slightly surprised, he thought he had been subtle, and gave a tentative nod.</p><p>“I did…fall asleep in a bad position.”</p><p>He said and blushed a bit. He had hoped they wouldn’t have to mention the rather…compromising position they had slept in. It was embarrassing. But instead of mentioning that Herakles hummed in thought and then continued.</p><p>“Would you mind a small massage? I’m good at them.”</p><p>Now that was what made Kiku truly blush and he looked at Herakles with a scandalized expression. Herakles merely looked back with a calm smile; his words didn’t hold any ulterior motives. Because he really was good at massages and he wouldn’t do anything Kiku didn’t like. Kiku swallowed and looked at Shiro, who was currently sniffing the ground by a rose bush. Kiku knew there was a small pond near here, with lots of bushes and other plant life that would give the relative privacy, and it was a warm day and Shiro would surely enjoy lounging on the grass…</p><p>Slowly Kiku nodded, which honestly surprised Herakles. But soon the larger man smiled happily, glad that he would be able to help Kiku.</p><p>Kiku lead them to the bank of the pond, and the two men sat down on the grass. Kiku didn’t dare take off Shiro’s harness, so he merely extended the leash as long as it could go and then left the puppy to run around as much as he wanted. There were no other dogs or humans around, so he wouldn’t bother anyone.</p><p>Herakles settled behind Kiku on the grass, careful not to be too close, and with careful hands and fingers begun kneading out the kinks on Kiku’s neck and shoulders. The shoulder massage was a lot less intimate than Kiku had feared it would be. Herakles was careful to avoid any extra contact and he really was good at giving massages. Kiku could feel his shoulders slowly relax, and although he didn’t let out any sounds Herakles could see that the massage was effective.</p><p>“Thank you…for sharing these moments with me. I know getting a puppy is a big occasion.”</p><p>Herakles said suddenly, and Kiku looked back at him with a slightly surprised expression. Herakles had a small happy smile on his face, he had that same smile a lot when he was with Kiku. The Japanese man had noticed it. And Kiku had also noticed that a similar, although more subtle, smile often grazed his features when he was with Herakles. Kiku’s ears turned pink and he nodded a bit, turning his head to face forward again.</p><p>“It was my pleasure. I-I wanted to…share it with you.”</p><p>Kiku answered with a slight stutter, and then he took a breath. He was about to say something very embarrassing and he was glad he was facing away from Herakles.</p><p>“A-and I wanted to ask you…if you would like to sh-share more…of these kinds of moments with me. In the future. A-as my…partner.”</p><p>Kiku was beet red, but Herakles barely registered that as he stared at the back of Kiku’s head with a flabbergasted and awed expression. His eyes were wide from both disbelief and happiness, and it took Herakles a while to formulate a response. Though that response wasn’t verbal, not at first. Instead of saying anything Herakles stopped massaging Kiku and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s shoulder, pulling his back against his own chest. Kiku let out a quiet squeak of sorts, but yet again Herakles wasn’t restricting his movements or holding him in place. He merely gently held Kiku close, and Kiku enjoyed every moment despite it being embarrassing. Herakles was rubbing his cheek against Kiku’s hair and sighed happily.</p><p>“I hope Tama and Shiro will get along with my cats…”</p><p>Herakles said quietly, his tone laced with so much happiness, and that was all the answer either of them needed.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day passed in a fog of both happiness and fluster, as Kiku and Herakles carefully explored the limits of their newly established relationship. Herakles spent every moment he could hugging or snuggling Kiku, and although each of those moments made Kiku’s heart beat fast and his cheeks heat up he…didn’t mind. He enjoyed the intimacy, enjoyed the gentle way Herakles was close to him. It felt right, much like it had felt right with Mei so long ago. But Kiku knew, in his heart, that Herakles wasn’t Mei. He was far from her. Herakles was wonderful and beautiful in his own ways, in ways that Kiku appreciated in a whole different level from Mei. Mei would always hold a place in Kiku’s heart, but Herakles had quickly and firmly established a presence in Kiku’s life and heart as well, in his own leisurely, warm way. And Kiku didn’t feel guilt anymore, not when Herakles was so respectful, careful and wonderful and looked at Kiku like he was precious beyond words. It was all very embarrassing, but Kiku was happy.</p><p>“When will I see you again?”</p><p>Herakles asked at the door as he was leaving, both his face and tone reflecting his sadness and reluctance. He wanted to stay with Kiku, perhaps even sleep in the same bed. But Kiku, and even Herakles, knew that they shouldn’t move too quickly. Kiku needed his time to settle in this relationship, and Herakles was more than willing and ready to give him as much time as he needed. Now that Herakles could be with Kiku romantically, truly say that the Japanese man was his, he felt like he could give this small man the moon and the stars if he asked for them.</p><p>“I will keep sending you text messages, we could try having dinner together after you close the clinic?”</p><p>Kiku suggested, and Herakles squeezed the hand he was holding in his and nodded. As long as he could see Kiku as often as possible he had no complaints.</p><p>“Kiku…can I kiss you?”</p><p>Herakles asked gently and there was a slightly pleading look in his eyes. Kiku blushed and blinked; was Herakles…giving him the puppy dog eyes? The sight was endearing and amusing at the same time and Kiku couldn’t hold back a light chuckle. He looked at Herakles shyly and nodded. Herakles gently pulled Kiku closer, leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Kiku’s lips. Kiku tried to compensate for the height difference by standing on his toes. He could feel the heat on his cheeks at the closeness and contact, but the kiss felt quite nice. It was a peck at most, very innocent, but it was perfect. Herakles thought the same; just being able to touch and kiss Kiku’s thin yet soft lips with his own was a dream come true.</p><p>The kiss lasted only for few seconds, which was enough for now. Herakles smiled down at Kiku, kissed the tip of his nose and let go of his hand.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, kitten.”</p><p>Herakles said warmly, and exited the apartment, leaving behind a very flustered and very happy Kiku.</p><hr/><p>The next day Kiku had two pieces of news for Feliciano and Ludwig; he now had a puppy named Shiro, and he was in a relationship. The first piece of information Feliciano and Ludwig had been aware of, but the second one made Feliciano squeal and Ludwig smile. They both gave Kiku their heartfelt congratulations, very happy to see their friend grasp happiness once again. Kiku, who almost always carried a small cloud of melancholy with him, now seemed relaxed and content and Feliciano even cried a little when he saw his friend so happy. Both Kiku and Ludwig felt a bit uncomfortable when that happened, but Feliciano merely laughed and said they were the good kind of tears.</p><p>Kiku left work every time he had a break that lasted more than 45 minutes, so he could visit Shiro and walk him. Kiku had been worried about separation anxiety, but with Tama keeping him company Shiro faired quite well. He still peed inside, but that was just natural. Shiro was mostly potty trained, but this was a new environment and Shiro wanted to mark his territory.</p><p>Kiku met Herakles at the clinic around 5pm, and Elizaveta and Tino both cooed and made comments about the couple before they left to have dinner. They were both very happy for Herakles as well, both as employees and friends. Herakles had been one to sleep around a bit before, but Kiku seemed to keep him grounded and content emotionally and that was what made Elizaveta the happiest.</p><p>Few weeks to their relationship Kiku and Herakles introduced Shiro and Tama to Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and Aphrodite. The animals got along very well, and that night Kiku and Herakles slept together in the same bed for the first time, surrounded by animals. And they both made the observation, that they loved falling asleep with each other more than anything else in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short little epilogue, 'cos I just wanted to write some more affectionate Giripan~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you have Shiro’s bowls over there?”</p><p>Kiku asked from the other side of the now emptied apartment, peering over where Herakles was lifting last of Shiro’s things into a cardboard box. Herakles investigated the box and gave Kiku a nod and a small smile.</p><p>“Yes. Everything is here. Are we ready?”</p><p>Kiku hummed thoughtfully and stood up from his crouching position. He looked around the apartment where he had lived for almost two years, and he was already saying goodbye to it. Both Tama and Shiro had grown up here, and Kiku was almost sad to see it go. But he was more than ready to take this step, Kiku hadn’t felt more ready about anything in his life.</p><p>Herakles could see the wistful expression on his soulmate’s face and walked over to him, wrapping him in a gentle hug from behind. Kiku had stopped blushing over every small touch, but his heart still soared as Herakles put his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> ready?”</p><p>Herakles asked gently. It had been him who had asked Kiku to move in with him, and Herakles wanted to be absolutely sure that this was what Kiku wanted as well. Kiku had reassured Herakles many times about it before, but Kiku was known to be a bit of a people pleaser. So, Herakles strived to be as attentive as possible, and took into account Kiku’s tendency to push himself.</p><p>Kiku gave Herakles’ hands a small squeeze and smiled a little, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, I am. Thank you, Herakles.”</p><p>Herakles didn’t answer with words, he just returned the smile and pressed a kiss against Kiku’s temple. Kiku returned the kiss with one of his own on Herakles’ cheek, and this contact did make him blush a little. Thankfully, the movers were all down on the street putting the boxes into the van.</p><p>Kiku and Herakles carried the last of the boxes downstairs, Kiku surrendered his keys to his old landlord and then they were off. Kiku had decided to move into Herakles’ apartment rather than moving into a whole new apartment with him. It was necessary for Herakles to live close to work, and since the clinic was near Kiku’s workplace commuting wouldn’t be a problem. Plus, Herakles’ building included a parking spot that Herakles had never used, so it was free for Kiku’s own car.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the movers to get the boxes inside the apartment, barely an hour, and afterwards Kiku and Herakles were left to unpack while dodging and trying to entertain four lively animals. Herakles’ five cats had been cut down to two during these two years; Poseidon, Hades and Zeus had all been from the same litter and quite old, and they had passed away quite close to each other. That time had been hard for Herakles, and he yet hadn’t had the heart to get new cats. But Hera and Aphrodite were still young and lively and got along with Tama and Shiro, so the house was full of life.</p><p>It took the rest of the day to unpack and Kiku was surprised at how many things he had despite the fact that he had sold all of his furniture. But after everything was in place the apartment really felt like it belonged to both of them; Japanese dishes accompanied Herakles’ plates inside the cabinets, chopsticks easily blended in with the forks and knives, there was a small pillow beside the coffee table where Kiku could kneel, Kiku’s electric toothbrush looked at home next to Herakles’ traditional one and Herakles had even put up some of Kiku’s traditional calligraphy paintings on the wall. <em>“It’s as much your home as it is mine, kitten”</em>, he had said, and Kiku had thanked him with a kiss.</p><p>And by 8pm Kiku and Herakles collapsed on the bed together, Kiku’s head finding its place on top of Herakles’ chest. Both of them knew they should probably shower, but neither had the energy. So, they just lay there, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. Kiku had looked at this ceiling many times before, when he had woken up in Herakles’ arms. But now it wasn’t just Herakles’ ceiling, it was their ceiling. And that rather ridiculous thought made Kiku smile and chuckle.</p><p>“What is it, kitten?”</p><p>Herakles asked sleepily, curious to know what made the usually stoic Kiku chuckle without any outside incentive. It was rare. Kiku shook his head a bit and shifted a bit so he was more properly snuggled against Herakles’ side.</p><p>“I merely realized that…I’m very happy to be here.”</p><p>Kiku said quietly, small content smile grazing his features. Herakles smiled as well, pulled Kiku closer and pressed a gentle, loving kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Me too, kitten. Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! If you liked it leave a Kudos, and if you have thoughts leave comments. I thrive on critique and happily receive feedback :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>